HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD
by safiro
Summary: Adaptación. Por un acuerdo entre familias ellos deben tener un hijo o lo perderán todo, Candy decide aceptar porque quiere hacer realidad el sueño de Albert, pero él sabe que si acepta estaría impidiendo que ella realizara el suyo. Historia de Yurika Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno **

Hacia un hermoso y soleado día de primavera, podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar y a las personas reír felizmente a mi alrededor, era domingo así que abundaban las parejas tomadas de las manos, mirándose con amor y ternura mientras se declaraban su amor, yo misma había estado en esa situación hacia tan solo un par de horas, hasta solo hace unas horas yo podía asegurar que era una chica feliz.

Pero todo se vino abajo y ahora solo podía caminar sin rumbo fijo tratando de calmar mi ensombrecido ánimo, y la incertidumbre que tenia dentro, me sentía a punto de estallar, sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo llorando sin cesar, y para colmo no tenía a ninguna de mis amigas a quien acudir, justo hoy todas tenían algo importante que hacer, Flamy y Dorothy estaban en una cita doble, Annie en un concurso de cocina y Paty en sus clases extracurriculares de los domingos, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, así que solo me quedaba vagar un rato para tratar de calmarme, aunque siento que es imposible hacerlo sola.

Y ese es uno de mis defectos, no puedo hacer nada sola, siempre necesito a alguien a mi lado para subirme el ánimo o para ayudarme a tomar alguna decisión, y en momentos como estos, en los que no puedo ir con nadie es cuando más rabia me da ser así, porque no puedo creer que siempre necesite tanto de alguien para sentirme mejor.

Distraída como iba, no me di cuenta hasta que choque con alguien fuertemente al doblar una esquina, haciendo que termináramos en el suelo y dándome un fuerte golpe en el trasero.

— Lo siento mucho, No me fije por donde iba— me disculpe con un susurro mientras me levantaba, mi voz salió desganada, pero por lo menos no se me quebró

— ¡Pequeña! Tienes que prestar atención al camino, no puedes estarte chocando con todo el mundo— escuche quejarse una voz familiar, cuando al final estuve de pie lo mire y efectivamente era quien pensaba

— Ah Albert, discúlpame, iba distraída— me disculpe de nuevo, no estaba de ánimos para discutir con él, lo último que me faltaba para completar el día seria entrar en una pelea con el tipo más arrogante y odioso del planeta

— ¿Estás bien?— escuche que me pregunto con tono sorprendido, tal vez era muy obvio mi estado, pero no lo puedo evitar, sé que soy bastante expresiva, además escucharlo preguntar por mi ánimo me hizo acordarme de mi dilema de hoy y de nuevo las ganas de llorar me inundaron

— Yo… Si… estoy bien— mi voz no se escucho muy convencida

— ¿Segura? No lo parece— volvió a preguntar serio, yo suspire

— Bueno, la verdad si pasa algo pero… para alguien como tú van a parecer tonterías— mi voz se quebraba cada vez mas

— ¿Alguien como yo?— pregunto sorprendido de nuevo

— Si, tú ya eres mayor… eres…— no pude continuar, los ojos se me nublaron y las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin parar… ¿Qué demonios hago intentando contarle justo a él sobre mis problemas? ¿Tan necesitada estoy de hablar con alguien?

— Toma— parpadee un poco y vi su pañuelo frente a mi— úsalo—

Después de limpiarme las lagrimas y calmarme un poco lo mire dándole una leve y forzada sonrisa de agradecimiento

— Gracias, te lo regresare cuando lo lave—

— Puedes conservarlo, pero, ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa o a algún otro lado?— yo negué suavemente con la cabeza

— No es necesario, solo estaba caminando para calmarme un poco, las chicas no están y en casa no hay nadie, no quiero quedarme sola, y ya que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar decidí dar un paseo— y de nuevo no sé porque le estoy contando esto precisamente a él, pero tal vez solo necesito desahogarme

— Ya que no están tus amigas, ¿No te gustaría hablarlo conmigo?— Yo lo mire como si tuviera dos cabezas— Vamos, no soy tan malo como crees, además te hará bien desahogarte—

— ¿No te estoy interrumpiendo algo importante?— él negó con la cabeza— Esta bien— dije y solté un suspiro ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No quiero estar sola y tal vez en verdad me desahogue un poco

Caminamos hasta el parque Numero Diez y nos sentamos en una banqueta, el lugar estaba algo solo para ser domingo, solo había un par de niños jugando y sus madres que charlaban entre sí mientras estos hacían castillos de arena. Yo me quede unos minutos en silencio, Albert aguardo a mi lado en silencio también.

— Antes que todo, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? ¡Pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi abuela!— me anime a hablar, él me miro extrañado

— Si, lo prometo, pregunta—

— ¿Qué tan importante es para ti el sexo?— pregunte seriamente, él se puso algo rojo y se aclaro la garganta antes de responder

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— dijo serio

— Es que tu eres hombre y además tienes veinte años, ya eres mayor, por eso quiero saber que piensa un hombre mayor sobre el sexo, ¿Tan importante es?— dije mirándolo a los ojos

— No depende de la edad, aunque tenga veinte años encontraras personas de mi misma edad o incluso mayores que yo que piensan algo diferente— empezó a hablar con seriedad— por mi parte no creo que sea tan importante, todo depende de la situación a la que te refieras, pero si no me explicas exactamente qué pasa, no te podré dar una opinión más acertada— yo suspire— Si no quieres no lo hagas, no es necesario que me cuentes tu vida personal—

— Hoy salí con mi novio, bueno, ex— aclare sonriendo amargamente, él me miro atentamente y asintió, conocía a Terry pues algunas veces lo cruce en el café de Archie cuando Terry y yo íbamos a tomar algo— hicimos básicamente lo de siempre, todo iba bien, hasta que me acompaño a casa, él había insistido mucho en ir cuando le conté que la abuela no estaba y yo no tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa, pues había discutido con mi abuela en la mañana y aunque ella no estaba, simplemente no me agrada estar ahí— y por lo que se, a Albert tampoco le gusta ese lugar, y como si me leyera el pensamiento él asintió

Albert es el heredero de una empresa muy importante, sus padres fallecieron cuando él aun era un niño, así que la mayor parte de su fortuna fue a parar a un fideicomiso hasta que el cumpla los veintiún años de edad, la otra parte que aunque es poca comparada con el resto, no deja de ser una fortuna increíble, y esta a su disposición para sus gastos personales y para sus estudios. Mi abuela Elroy es socia de dicha empresa y cuando William Andry y su esposa fallecieron se hizo cargo de la empresa de los Andry junto con la de los Brown, cuando Albert tuvo la edad suficiente empezó a trabajar duramente en la empresa, aprendiendo todo lo necesario para cuando sea el momento adecuado ser el presidente de la empresa y socio de mi abuela, él siempre le pone mucho empeño pues considera que la empresa es lo único que le queda de sus padres, la cual su abuelo había logrado formar con trabajo duro y mucho esfuerzo. Por lo que he podido ver, a Albert no le cae muy bien mi abuela y si la trata es porque ella es la encargada de las empresas y socia de su propia herencia, pero sé que él no está a gusto con ella, pues mi abuela es una persona fría y desalmada, no le importan las personas, para ella solo existe el dinero.

Hace cuatro años, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, mi abuela Elroy milagrosamente y aunque aun no me explico el porqué, se hizo cargo de mí, pues ella nunca quiso a mi padre, John no era un hombre de la alta sociedad, y aunque a mi madre Rosemary nunca le importo, mi abuela nunca la perdono por haber mezclado su linaje con el de un pobretón como mi padre, así que la desheredo cuando mi madre decidió casarse y nunca quiso volver a saber de ella y jamás le dirigió la palabra. Por eso siempre se me ha hecho muy extraño que ella después de todo quisiera hacerse cargo de mí, aunque nunca pierde oportunidad para recalcarme quien fue mi madre y lo avergonzada que se sintió cuando mi padre traiciono su linaje y sangre mezclándola con la de ella.

— Al final accedí— continúe después de unos segundos en silencio— una cosa llevo a la otra y…— me sonroje y agache la mirada a mis manos— nos estábamos besando, pero yo me sentía muy incómoda con el ritmo que estaba llevando Terry, así que lo separe y le dije que no quería continuar, él se puso histérico y me dijo que era una tonta, que tenía que madurar y entender que el sexo era una parte muy importante en una relación, pero que yo no era más que una niña todavía, y que él quería una mujer que lo satisficiese, yo le dije que no estaba preparada que cuando yo quisiera estar con una persona seria para hacer el amor, no para tener simple sexo, y que el cariño que sentía por él no era suficiente para llegar a ese nivel. De nuevo empezó a gritar y me dijo que terminábamos, que yo no le servía y que había perdido el tiempo conmigo, que lo mejor era conseguirse una mujer de verdad que pudiera calentarle correctamente la cama, así que se fue y me dejo sola— yo suspire— y como no quería quedarme así en casa sintiéndome mal, decidí salir a despejarme un poco— levante la mirada y la puse en Albert, su expresión era de molestia, se notaba enojado, yo me sonroje— ¿Crees que tenga razón? ¿Acaso soy una ilusa por querer hacer el amor en vez de tener sexo? ¿Crees que le doy mucha importancia a algo que no tiene sentido?— pregunte temerosa todas mis dudas, necesitaba saber la opinión de alguien, que alguien me diga si me equivoco o no

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamo disgustado, yo lo mire sorprendida— y es estupendo que no te dejaste convencer por ese imbécil y por las pobres escusas que dio solo para acostarse contigo, No eres ninguna ilusa Candy, por el contrario, me parece increíble que una chica joven como tú piense de esa forma, la mayoría de las mujeres de ahora no se valoran y se dejan llevar por lo que digan los demás, es demasiado bueno que quieras estar con un hombre porque lo ames, y no por simple placer, no tienes porque sentirte mal, el estúpido fue él, no tu, así que deja de atormentarte y anímate— yo lo mire sorprendida, nunca me imagine que iba a tener esta charla con Albert, pero creo que fue el destino quien quiso que justo él fuera quien me animara, así que sin importar lo mal que me he llevado con él todo este tiempo, me sentí tranquila de saber que yo tenía la razón después de todo. Así le sonreí

— ¡Gracias! De verdad que ahora me siento mucho mejor— dije levantándome animada, Albert hizo lo mismo— fui una tonta, estuve sintiéndome mal todo este tiempo por culpa de Terry y aunque siempre lo supe me había dejado cegar por sus palabras, él es quien está equivocado, así que ahora no me voy a sentir triste nunca más por esto— él sonrío y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía lo abrace como agradecimiento, fue rápido pero me agrado mucho, Albert también puso una expresión de sorpresa pero al final y aunque dudoso me correspondió— después de todo no eres el idiota arrogante que yo pensé, en el fondo eres buena persona— dije después del abrazo, no me pude resistir a decirlo, luego escuche como se carcajeaba

— No te lo creas tanto pequeña— lo dijo para molestarme, pero increíblemente esta vez no funciono y sospecho que de ahora en adelante no me molestara nunca más ese término, después de todo ahora puedo entender que este chico que me consoló y animo es el verdadero Albert y no el que yo creí y juzgue sin conocer— Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, no he cambiado nada, pero mejor vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa, ya se está haciendo tarde y no es correcto que te vayas sola— no me había dado cuenta, pero tenía razón, ya empezaba a oscurecer, así que acepte y deje que me acompañara hasta mi casa, me sentía muy bien después de charlar con él, así que esta noche dormiría con la conciencia tranquila.

**Sé que aún está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con su relato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído las anteriores historias, gracias por sus comentarios y ponerlas entre sus favoritas... **

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos **

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Terry había roto conmigo, y la verdad es que me sentía realmente bien, nuestra separación no me había afectado nada de lo que pensé, extrañaba tener alguien con quien salir los fines de semana y con quien compartir momentos importantes, como el día de mi diecisieteavo cumpleaños, que aunque no lo pase sola no es lo mismo tener una cena entre amigas que una cena romántica con tu pareja, pero en realidad no lo extrañaba a él como pareja, pues tampoco fue el novio mas considerado y detallista del mundo. Las chicas se habían puesto histéricas cuando les conté lo sucedido, Flammy estuvo a punto de salir a golpearlo, pero gracias al razonamiento de Paty y al hecho de que yo en verdad no le daba importancia, se calmo. Terry había conseguido una nueva novia, Susana. Una de las más populares del colegio y a su vez, de las mas zorras del planeta, pero estaba bien también, al parecer ese es el tipo de "mujer" que le gusta a Terry, y como yo doy gracias a Dios por no ser así, me parece estupendo que estén juntos y que él se haya alejado de mi.

Con Albert las cosas cambiaron un poco, por no decir que mucho, aunque sigue llamándome pequeña algunas veces, como había imaginado antes ya no me causaba el mismo efecto después de nuestra charla, pues ya no lo puedo ver como el estúpido y arrogante de antes, por el contrario me he dado cuenta de la verdadera persona que es. Es más, un par de veces me lo cruce en el café de Archie y pudimos mantener una conversación civilizada, por lo que pude ver Albert es un buen chico, estudioso, dedicado y muy inteligente, además de responsable y respetuoso, todo lo que una chica quiere tener, por eso mismo, tenia pretendientes por todos lados, a donde iba robaba miradas, pero según me conto, él quería dedicarse solo a sus estudios y a la empresa, así que no tenía intenciones de salir con ninguna de ellas.

Las cosas con mi abuela no han mejorado nada, por el contrario van cada vez peor, como siempre, no pierde oportunidad para lanzar indirectas bastante directas sobre mi madre y sobre mí, incluso cuando vio mis calificaciones del colegio me amenazo con enviarme a un internado en el exterior, donde según ella me enseñaran también buenos modales, además mi abuela piensa que mis amigas son mala influencia y que es gracias a ellas que voy tan mal en los estudios. Incluso tuve que esconder a mi coati Clin pues estuvo a punto de regalarlo, y Clin es para mí el único familiar que me queda, mi madre me la había regalado para mi séptimo cumpleaños y desde entonces ha estado conmigo siempre.

Hoy me había dicho en el desayuno que necesitaba que estuviera temprano y que después del colegio debía ir directo a la casa, que era algo muy importante y necesitaba obligatoriamente de mi presencia, así que lamentándolo demasiado, pues era viernes y las chicas iban a ir al café de Archie, tuve que declinar la invitación e irme sola al peor lugar del mundo, la casa de mi abuela Elroy.

Iba caminando bastante inquieta, algo me decía que no era nada bueno para mí, la abuela esta mañana tenía esa mirada en su rostro, esa que te decía que había algo más en el fondo, algo malo, al menos para mí. Y no puedo entender cómo puede una persona ser tan descorazonada, en el tiempo que llevo viviendo con ella me he dado cuenta que es una mujer despiadada y calculadora, no le importan nadie si no ella misma y me es increíble pensar que ella sea tan mala, cuando mi padre fue tan bueno, él era tan amoroso y tan correcto, que ahora entiendo porque nunca quiso ponerse en contacto con su madre y decidió vivir alejado todo el tiempo de ella.

Cuando entre en la casa, Lead Crow, el ama de llaves me indico que me estaban esperando en el despacho de la abuela Elroy. Me sorprendió muchísimo ver que también estaban Albert y el señor George, el abogado de la familia, y por la expresión de Albert, él también se sorprendió al verme.

— ¡George! Hace mucho que no te veía— dije acercándome a abrazarlo, aparte de ser abogado de la familia, había sido un gran amigo de papá y como un abuelo para mí y cuando mi padre murió, siempre estuvo a mi disposición y me ofreció su ayuda

— Candy, cada vez estás más hermosa, has crecido mucho, Molly estará encantada de que la visites un día de estos—

— Te prometo que la visitare cuando pueda— él sonrío, pero se notaba algo incomodo y no entiendo porque— Hola Albert, que raro verte aquí— pregunte curiosa, él odiaba tanto estar aquí como yo, por lo menos él tenía la oportunidad de escoger, yo no

— Creo que esta vez, soy yo quien debe hacer esa pregunta— dijo serio

— No entiendo—

— Yo les explicare— se escucho la voz de mi abuela mientras entraba en el lugar, un escalofrío inexplicable me recorrió— Tomen asiento, Dayaña sirve algo de café y té— la chica ya venía con una bandeja llena y puso frente a cada uno lo que acostumbraba tomar, era lógico que mi abuela sabía exactamente como ser una anfitriona cuando se lo proponía— Bien— Dijo después de probar su acostumbrado te negro— Albert, te preguntaras que hace Candy aquí cuando yo te cite para hablar sobre tu herencia— yo los mire sin entender, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?— como sabrás, pronto cumplirás veintiún años, que es la edad estipulada para que puedas hacerte cargo de la herencia y por ende de tu empresa— Albert asintió— Pero, hay otra condición mas para que puedas tener el control de todo y si no cumples esa condición tu herencia continuara en el fideicomiso y las acciones de las empresa se venderán entre los socios minoritarios, dándole la oportunidad a otro de ser el presidente y dueño de las empresas—

— ¿Otra condición? No entiendo ¿Qué condición? ¿Por qué nunca me habían informado?— dijo Albert con el ceño fruncido, y yo aun no entiendo que tengo que ver con todo esto

— Calma, vamos por partes, George, explícales todo— ordeno

— Si señora Elroy, verán chicos, tu abuelo Albert, el señor William Albert Andry hizo un acuerdo con el difunto esposo de la señora Elroy hace varias décadas atrás cuando recién formaron la sociedad entre ambas empresas. El acuerdo consistía en que los descendiente de ambos debían tener un heredero para fortalecer mas la sociedad, pero como todos sabemos ambos descendientes fueron varones, quienes fueron el señor John y el señor William, y como ninguna de las dos familias pudo concebir más hijos, la cláusula seria aplazada hasta la siguiente generación… ósea, hasta ustedes— yo me quede en shock

— ¿Qué?— dijo Albert alterado— Explícate mejor George por favor, porque no entiendo todos los disparates que has mencionado—

— En resumidas cuentas, la siguiente generación, son los hijos de John y William, ósea tú y Candy, ambos deben cumplir con la cláusula y tener un heredero antes de tu veintiún cumpleaños o por lo menos que el bebé este en camino, el matrimonio es opcional, pueden o no estar casados, pero si no cumplen, la herencia de ambos se venderá entre otros accionistas, convirtiéndose así el comprador en el dueño de más de la mitad de la sociedad y por ende siendo el nuevo presidente de las empresas—

— ¡¿Qué?— Grite cuando por fin entendía de que iba toda esta estupidez— ¡No nos pueden obligar a nada!— Exclame aturdida, ¿Cómo demonios fue a terminar todo esto así?

— ¡Cállate Candy!— rugió mi abuela e inmediatamente guarde silencio— Esto es un asunto muy delicado, no podemos permitir que la empresa caiga en manos de cualquiera, yo he trabajado muy duro todos estos años sacando adelante esta sociedad, para que una niña estúpida y caprichosa como tú lo arruine, no sé en qué demonios estaban pensando William y mi esposo cuando hicieron esta tonta cláusula, gracias a Dios no pudimos tener más hijos, pero desgraciadamente, la cláusula continua en la siguiente generación, así que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que la empresa siga en las manos de los Andry y Brown, por lo menos hasta que yo muera y pienso vivir muchos años mas—

— Espere un momento— interrumpió Albert— Se están tomando esto muy a la ligera, ¡lo que nos quieren obligar a hacer es descabellado! Y prácticamente nos están ordenando sin preguntarnos primero, ambos tenemos derecho a decidir, no estamos en la era medieval, este tipo de acuerdo no tendrían porque hacerse en esta época— Albert se notaba furioso

— ¿Acaso no te importa la empresa Albert?— pregunto mi abuela con el ceño fruncido, George permanecía callado observando todo— el trabajo de años de tu padre también está ahí, tú mismo has trabajado duro en esa empresa y solo con el fin de manejarla en un futuro, esa empresa lo era todo para tu padre ¿Y vas a permitir que sea de otro tan fácilmente?— Albert guardo silencio pensativo, yo ya lo sabía, para él, esa empresa lo era todo, si estudiaba tan duro era para ser el mejor y poder merecer lo que su padre había mantenido con tanto esfuerzo por años

Si Albert no acepta perderá todo por lo que ha luchado en su vida, toda la vida de Albert gira en torno a la empresa. En cambio yo no puedo decir lo mismo, la empresa si soy sincera no me importa, para mí no hay ningún sentimiento de por medio con la empresa de mi abuela, yo no tengo interés en eso, pero si yo no acepto Albert no lograra su sueño, un sueño por el que ha estado luchando desde niño, algo que se merece por derecho. Si lo comparo conmigo, su sueño es más importante, yo lo único que he deseado en la vida es tener una familia como la de mis padres, ser una buena madre y esposa, pero nunca he hecho nada por conseguirlo, yo no he estado luchando por ello desde niña, Albert si, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte si yo le negara su sueño cuando se que está en mis manos cumplirlo.

— Se eso perfectamente— hablo él de nuevo— pero no soy solo yo, también está la vida de Candy, ella también tiene derecho a opinar— lo sabía, Albert es un buen chico, si no ha aceptado el trato es por mí, porque no quiere obligarme a nada— además ¿Por qué decirme esto hasta ahora? Solo faltan dos meses para mi cumpleaños— se quejo— ¿Por qué lo guardaron en secreto?—

— Porque todo este tiempo estuve buscando la forma de evitar ese estúpido acuerdo, y no pude hacerlo, no tenemos otra solución, ¡además lo que piense Candy no importa, lo que importa es la empresa!— dijo mi abuela y una punzada de dolor se sintió en mi pecho, ahora veo porque decidió hacerse cargo de mí luego de la muerte de mis padres, todo fue solo por la cláusula, porque me necesitaba para este momento, por nada mas, y aunque yo sabía que ella no me quería, confirmarlo de esta forma me hace mal

— ¡Claro que importa!— exclamo Albert

— ¡Alto!— grite, ambos se callaron y me miraron— ¿George?— le pregunte al viejo hombre

— Dime niña— dijo tranquilo, aunque se notaba tenso por la situación

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros si decidimos aceptar? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? Yo aun no tengo la mayoría de edad, ¡tengo solo diecisiete años! Todavía no he terminado mis estudios ¿Seguiré estando bajo la custodia de mi abuela?— pregunte seria, algo venia rondándome la cabeza desde hace un rato

— Si aceptan tener un hijo sin casarse, seguirás bajo la tutela de tu abuela hasta tu mayoría de edad, en ese momento tu parte de la herencia, que es la que le correspondía a tu madre, será completamente tuya y podrás disponer de todo como quieras, si se casan, tendrás un poco más libertad pero hasta tu mayoría de edad deberás contar con la aprobación de Albert para algunas cosas tales como salir del país, comprar algún bien raíz y cosas por el estilo, en cuanto a tus estudios se hará lo que gustes, puedes continuar en la escuela en la que estas o puedes tomar clases particulares, ese tipo de decisiones las puedes hacer sin aprobación de nadie, pero si no aceptas ninguna, cuando tengas veintiuno tu parte de la herencia será vendida entre los socios minoritarios como pasara con la del joven Albert—

— Acepte o no acepte seguiré bajo la tutela de cualquiera— comente irónica, George me sonrió con pesar asintiendo mi comentario, yo suspire— ¿Puedo hablar con Albert a solas un momento?— pregunte después de unos minutos en silencio, mire a George y a mi abuela, ella sonrío y salió en silencio, es obvio que ella sabe que aceptare, de todas formas sé que no tengo otra opción, ella encontraría la forma de hacerme aceptar tarde o temprano

Cuando se fueron solté un suspiro de alivio, mi abuela creaba una tensión terrible en el ambiente, ahora que ella estaba fuera, podía pensar con mayor claridad y hablar más tranquila con Albert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

— Albert— lo llame, él me miro expectante, era lógico que tuviera incertidumbre ante lo que yo iba a decir— Quiero que me respondas algo con toda la sinceridad del mundo ¿Prométeme que lo harás?— dije acercándome a él y tomando sus manos entre las mías, note que eran unas manos grandes, fuertes, pero muy suaves y pensé en la ironía de la vida, hace un par de meses atrás estaría acusándolo de ser un arrogante y un tipo insoportable y aquí me encuentro tiempo después discutiendo sobre tener un hijo con él ¿Increíble no?

— Lo prometo— dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo pude ver que decía la verdad, aunque se notaba que estaba demasiado tenso

— Esa empresa es lo más importante para ti ¿No es así?— él dudo

— Si— dijo al final

— Y se de sobra que has trabajado muchísimo por ella, pero es por mí que no has aceptado ¿Cierto?— él suspiro

— Candy, aunque la empresa signifique todo eso para mí, yo no te puedo obligar a nada, tienes toda una vida por delante como para que yo te obligue a hacer algo como eso, tu sueño es encontrar al hombre al cual amar ¿no?— yo solo sonreí algo triste al recordar eso— ¿Vez? yo no estaría satisfecho si consigo la empresa a costa de eso—

— Para empezar esa empresa aparte de ser tu derecho también es tu sueño Albert y segundo, quiero proponerte algo, un acuerdo entre tú y yo— él frunció el seño

— ¿Proponerme un acuerdo?—

— Si Albert, míralo así, aunque yo diga que no, sabes que mi abuela me hará aceptar de alguna manera, ella tiene mi custodia y al ser yo menor de edad puede decidir por mi fácilmente, así que no habrá mucho que hacer respecto a eso de todas formas, aunque tú no quisieras, ella me obligaría a aceptar de una forma u otra, la conoces perfectamente y sabes que tiene los medios para hacerlo y no quiero imaginar la idea que tiene pensada para obligarme, si es cierto lo que dijo y ha estado pensando en esto todo el tiempo y es su última opción, no va a permitir que mi negativa le haga perder su preciada empresa— él suspiró, sabe que yo tengo razón— pero si yo acepto por voluntad propia, aparte de hacerlo menos tedioso entre ella y yo, puedo negociar contigo antes de que sea ella quien decida y así ponernos nosotros de acuerdo—

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tienes pensado?— frunció el ceño

— A que acepto con la condición de que nos casemos— él me miro confundido— mira Albert, nos casemos o no, igual vamos a tener un hijo, el matrimonio es lo más liviano si lo comparamos con eso, vamos a estar relacionados de por vida por algo realmente importante, así que el matrimonio pasa a ser algo menor, si quieres podemos divorciarnos cuando tú quieras, pero solo te pido que si lo haces esperes a que cumpla mi mayoría de edad para hacerlo— él arqueo ambas cejas y se tomo el mentón asintiendo y empezando a entender

— Lo que tú quieres es terminar la custodia de tu abuela, no quieres estar más con ella— yo asentí

— Contigo puedo ponerme de acuerdo en cuanto a los permisos de los que hablo George, y te aseguro que no serán nada exagerados, en realidad no necesito nada complicado, con ir a la escuela tranquila y poder salir con mis amigas estoy feliz, con ella no puedo hacerlo, vivir con mi abuela es un infierno, ella me desprecia porque mi padre no era una hombre de linaje y porque mi madre prefirió irse con él y abandonar su herencia, si aceptó cuidarme todo este tiempo fue porque sabía que llegaría este día, pero si puedo aprovechar la oportunidad y ser libre, quiero hacerlo, por favor Albert, piensa que será un beneficio para los dos— dije rogándole con los ojos, era mi oportunidad de ser libre— te prometo que no te voy a molestar en nada, yo solo quiero vivir tranquila, por favor— él me miro directamente a los ojos por un rato y al final suspiro

— Has pensando en muchos puntos, pero se te olvida el más importante— yo lo mire extrañada

— ¿Cuál?—

— ¿Cómo crees que se traen los niños al mundo?— yo me sonroje furiosamente— hace unos meses estuviste llorando porque el imbécil de tu ex te estaba presionando— dijo disgustado— ¿Y entonces ya se te olvido que tu quieres hacer el amor y no solo tener sexo?— su tono era de reproche

— Claro que no se me ha olvidado— dije agachando mi mirada— pero de todas formas sabes que no tengo otra opción, además no sé porque, pero pienso que tú me tendrás más paciencia que Terry— levante mi mirada aunque sé que aun estoy sonrojada, pero quería que viera la verdad— aunque antes pensaba que eras un estúpido arrogante, ahora sé que eres una buena persona Albert, tú entiendes mi forma de pensar y compartes mi opinión, y siendo así, creo que… bueno que… no estará mal, ni será nada traumático— sentía mi cara arder y pude ver que Albert se sonrojaba, al final se aclaro la garganta

— Me comprometes en una situación muy difícil al decir eso— dijo con un leve tono de broma— ¿Y si te equivocas y resultas desilusionada y como tú dices traumada?— dijo ahora serio, yo lo mire decidida

— Si resulta ser así, ya sabré que hacer en el momento, por ahora sabes que no tenemos otra opción, así que… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?— y le extendí mi mano para cerrar el trato

— Acepto— dijo tomándola después de unos minutos viéndola dudoso, yo le sonreí

— Gracias—

— Quien te debe dar las gracias soy yo, esa empresa es algo muy importante para mí y aunque me siento como un egoísta, en el fondo me alegro de no perderla—

— No tienes por qué ser egoísta, yo entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, tu sentimiento por la empresa es similar al cariño que yo siento por Clin, es lo único que me queda de mis padres, ha sido mi única compañía verdadera todo este tiempo y aunque suene absurdo si yo tuviera que hacer esto por seguir teniéndolo, lo haría— él sonrió

Y aunque nadie lo crea, es verdad, Clin es mi compañero, si pudiera hablar estoy segura que sería casi tan humana como yo, pues estoy segura de que esa coati entiende a la perfección cuando le hablas y tiene sentimientos como los nuestros, cuando me siento mal él siempre se acerca y hace lo posible por alegrarme y cuando estoy feliz puedo notar que ella también lo es, adoro a ese coati.

— Eres una chica increíble Candy— yo me sonroje un poco, si lo pensaba mejor, últimamente Albert me llamaba más por mi nombre, y no usaba tanto su típico, "pequeña" y no puedo negar que se siente muy bien escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre tan seguido— Entonces será mejor que les avisemos nuestra decisión— yo asentí, él abrió la puerta y llamo a mi abuela y a George para que entraran de nuevo

— ¿Y?— dijo mi abuela cuando estuvo de nuevo sentada tras su escritorio— ¿Qué han decidido?— pregunto impaciente

— Aceptamos— dijo Albert simplemente— pero nos casaremos primero— mi abuela levanto una ceja al parecer algo disgustada y vi a George sonreír amablemente hacia mí, según su expresión habíamos tomado la mejor decisión

— Bien, me parece estupendo, no podemos permitir que la empresa se pierda— dijo ella secamente

— ¿Cuándo será?— pregunte algo incomoda, pero no tuve que explicar mucho más, George me entendió

— Como solo quedan dos meses para el cumpleaños del joven Albert debe ser lo más pronto posible, además como es imposible que ya tengan un hijo para esa fecha por menos debe presentarse la constancia de que está en camino, en resumidas cuentas, una prueba sanguínea que compruebe que la señorita Candy está embarazada, de ese modo no se realizara la venta de las acciones, y el joven Albert podría empezar a formar parte de la presidencia de la empresa, pero la totalidad de la herencia no estará a su disposición hasta el nacimiento del bebé—

— Danos una fecha exacta George— se quejó mi abuela ante tantos rodeos

— Me tomara un par de días conseguir el permiso para el matrimonio, especialmente porque Candy a un es menor de edad, pero lo tendré seguro para el próximo fin de semana— yo suspire, una semana

— Bien, me parece bien, el próximo fin de semana nos reuniremos aquí en mi despacho para firmar los papeles—

— Espera un momento— hablo Albert

— ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con la fecha?— pregunto mi abuela

— No es eso, pero me parece que es demasiado frívolo limitarlo a solo la firma de un papel, aunque no sea convencional es un matrimonio al fin y al cabo ¿No?— se giro a mirarme— ¿No te gustaría por lo menos tener una pequeña reunión con tus amigos y conocidos?— yo no supe que decir, Albert en verdad era increíble, hasta en eso había pensado, yo ni siquiera lo había hecho

— La verdad no lo había pensado, pero creo que tienes razón, me gustaría por lo menos que mis amigas estuvieran conmigo en ese momento, aunque no sea como lo imagine yo tampoco quiero limitarlo a la firma de un simple papel—

— Bien, como quieran— volvió a restarle importancia mi abuela— puedes pedirle a María que te de dinero para lo que necesites— yo asentí, de todas las empleadas de mi abuela María era la más amable, al menos podría pedirle un par de favores si llegaba a necesitarlos

— Me parece estupendo— dijo George— Pueden contar también con mi ayuda— yo le agradecí y me gire para sonreírle a Albert y silenciosamente agradecerle por tomarme siempre en cuenta, él respondió con otra sonrisa

Después de organizar un par de detalles, Albert y yo intercambiamos números de teléfono para poder contactarnos ante cualquier inconveniente o duda, luego se retiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

— ¡¿Qué?— el grito se escucho por todo el colegio, las miradas de inmediato se posaron en nosotras

— ¡Guarden silencio chicas!— les pedí a mis amigas

— Pero es que es increíble Candy… ¡Te vas a casar!—

— ¡Dorothy guarda silencio!— volví a regañarla

— Perdón— se disculpo

— De todas formas Candy, no vas a poder guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano todo el mundo se va a enterar que te casaste, tu abuela es una empresaria famosa y lo más seguro es que la noticia de que su nieta se caso con el heredero de su difunto socio se hará público entre los medios— comento sabiamente Paty como siempre, yo suspire

— Ya lo sé, pero por el momento quiero un poco de tranquilidad, ni yo misma he podido asimilar bien todo esto como para tener que darle explicaciones a la gente—

— ¿Estás segura de lo que esas haciendo Candy?— pregunto Annie— El matrimonio es algo muy importante y un paso demasiado grande, hasta hace poco detestabas a Albert y ahora hasta piensas tener un hijo con él—

— No tengo más opción Annie, aunque yo hubiera dicho que no, estoy segura que mi abuela me hubiera obligado a hacerlo de una forma u otra—

— En eso tienes toda la razón— volvió a hablar Annie

— Y en cuanto a Albert, la verdad es que desde lo que paso con Terry me he dado cuenta de que no es la persona que yo creí, como se los dije, todo el tiempo estuvo preocupado por mí, aun cuando era la empresa de su padre la que estaba en juego—

— Nosotras siempre te dijimos que Albert no era lo que tu pensabas— volvió a hablar Paty, yo asentí dándole la razón

— Pero Candy— hablo Flamy que había estado callada todo este tiempo— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el tema más importante— dijo acercándose un poco a nosotras y hablando más bajito— el sexo— yo me puse roja como una fresa

— ¡No se!— Exclame preocupada— Eso es lo que no ha dejado que pegue un ojo todo este fin de semana, no hago si no pensar en qué demonios voy a hacer, yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre el tema, las clases de educación sexual de la señorita Mónica no me van a servir para nada, además me pone demasiado nerviosa solo pensarlo, me muero de vergüenza— dije tomándome el rostro al sentirme en verdad avergonzada

— Tranquila Candy— Dijo Dorothy abrazándome

— Yo creo que siendo Albert el tipo de chico que es, lo menos importante es tu experiencia Candy, él sabe que nunca has estado con ningún chico y dudo que te vaya a hacer sentir mal—

— Eso es cierto Annie— hablo Flamy— pero yo me refiero a ti Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes tú al pensar en eso? Sabes perfectamente que todas nosotras le damos un valor muy importante a las relaciones sexuales, aquí todas pensamos que debe ser con el hombre que amemos y tu eres la principal en pensarlo— todas asintieron

— La verdad es que también me he puesto a pensar mucho en eso este fin de semana y aunque yo no haya escogido que fuera con él, en cierto modo no me molesta— todas me miraron sin entender, yo suspire— como ya todas sabemos, Albert es un chico responsable y respetuoso, sé que no hará nada que yo no quiera y eso me hace pensar en que tal vez no sea tan malo que sea con él, solo fíjense en Terry, si el muy estúpido no me hubiera apresurado tanto y hubiera esperado un poco, tal vez yo me hubiera podido enamorar de él y más adelante considerarlo el indicado para estar conmigo, y tal vez después de que hubiéramos estado juntos me hubiera dado cuenta la rata que es y eso hubiera hecho que me arrepintiera toda la vida de haber dado ese paso tan importante con una basura como él, en cambio ahora que soy consciente de que… lo voy a hacer con Albert— dije más bajito sintiéndome muy avergonzada— y de que se qué clase de persona es él, se que aunque no resulte como yo lo soñé, no me voy a arrepentir porque él es una gran persona—

— ¡Wow! ¿Cuándo maduraste tanto Candy? Yo pensé que nosotras dos seriamos las infantiles por siempre, me has dejado sola— dijo Dorothy a modo de queja, yo reí

— Bueno, es que estuve pensando mucho y dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y llegue a esa conclusión, aunque sigue dándome mucha vergüenza pensar en lo que va a pasar—

— Eso es normal Candy, pero la verdad es que tienes toda la razón en lo que dices— dijo mi amiga Flamy

— Candy ¿Qué va pasar luego con tus estudios?— pregunto Paty

— Me dieron la opción de elegir, increíblemente puedo tener voz en algo— dije irónica

— ¿Y qué decidiste?— Pregunto Dorothy

— Quiero seguir aquí chicas, quiero graduarme con ustedes, no quiero que eso cambie, tal vez un par de meses me convenga tomar clases particulares en casa mientras el… embarazo… no me lo permita, pero luego quiero regresar— pronunciar la palabra embarazo me es muy difícil todavía, pero tendré que hacerme a la idea tarde o temprano

— No te preocupes amiga— dijo Paty— te prometo que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites—

— ¡Sí! Nosotras también— dijo Flamy animada

— Aunque va a ser muy difícil sobre llevar mi vida aquí en la escuela cuando este en ese estado, las personas van a decir muchas cosas de mí— dije algo desanimaba, eso era algo que me preocupaba también

— Ni creas que lo voy a permitir, yo Flammy Hamilton, por ningún motivo permitiré que alguien te diga o haga algo malo, y quien se atreva se las verá conmigo— yo sonreí animada, mis amigas eran las mejores

— Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes— y las abrace sintiendo mis ojos nublarse

— Animo Candy, tienes que subir ese ánimo, tal vez todo resulte bien y termines enamorándote de Albert y siendo la pareja más feliz del mundo, yo Dorothy tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto— dijo mi amiga empezando a reírse como una loca, yo solo suspire, ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles como ella piensa

— Annie— llame su atención, ella me miro— quería pedirte un favor— dije algo nerviosa

— ¿Qué pasa Candy?—

— Es que, bueno, ¿Quería saber si podemos retomar las clases de cocina?— ella sonrió

— ¿Puedo saber porque?—

— Es que bueno… la próxima semana tendré que vivir con Albert y la verdad no quiero ser un desastre, quiero por lo menos servir en algo, y aunque aprendí muchas cosas con tus clases pasadas, me gustaría aprender más o perfeccionar las que ya se—

Hacia un par de meses que había acudido a Annie con el mismo favor, el motivo era diferente pues yo quería aprender a cocinar porque no quería depender mucho de mi abuela y en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad quería irme a vivir sola y aunque ya no va a poder ser como lo planee, igual voy a necesitar aprender, dudo que Albert tenga cocinera como mi abuela y ni loca iba a acudir a ella, que era la cocinera de la casa y la que mas odiaba del personal, pues lo más lógico es que lo primero que haría sería contarle a mi abuela, y no me hacían falta sus burlas, así que ya en el pasado Annie había aceptado no muy gustosa, pues es lógico que soy un desastre, pero le había puesto tanto empeño que en verdad aprendí a cocinar un par de cosas, al menos ya nada se me quema y aunque mis comidas no tienen una apariencia fabulosa se pueden comer y tienen buen sabor. Pero no me vendría nada mal aprender un poco más.

— Claro que si amiga— acepto Annie, y esta vez no se veía temerosa como la vez pasada

— Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ayudarte con los preparativos, ¿has pensado que clase de vestido quieres usar?— pregunto Flamy

— Algo no muy extravagante, quiero algo lindo pero sencillo, será solo una cena con los más allegados, solo asistirán ustedes, Archie que es el mejor amigo de Albert, Unazuki y un par de directivos de la empresa que son amigos de mi abuela, pero en total son muy pocas personas, aunque solo ustedes y Archie saben que nos casamos por un acuerdo, los demás piensan que lo hacemos porque estamos enamorados— dije con algo de ironía

— ¡Bien, vamos a encontrar algo estupendo para ti!— exclamo Dorothy más emocionada que yo, mi celular empezó a sonar así que metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi uniforme para sacarlo, pero me puse nerviosa cuando vi quien era

— Es Albert— dije todavía mirando la pantalla del celular, las chicas guardaron silencio— Hola Albert— conteste algo nerviosa

— Hola Candy, ¿Estas en clase?— pregunto cauteloso

— No, justo estoy en el receso—

— Que bien, porque quería hablar contigo sobre algo, pero no sabía a qué hora podría llamarte— hablo ahora más tranquilo

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Surgió algún problema?— pregunte preocupada

— No, no es nada de eso, pero me gustaría saber si puedo pasar por ti hoy cuando terminen tus clases, quisiera hablar contigo y me gustaría que fuera personalmente, ¿Tienes algún inconveniente? ¿O ya tenias otro plan?— pregunto de nuevo cauteloso

— No, no tenía planeado nada, puedes venir por mí si quieres, salgo a las tres, ¿Sabes donde es, no?—

— Si, no te preocupes, se llegar—

— Entonces te espero—

— Estaré puntual, adiós—

— Adiós— y corte, las chicas me miraban con duda— Dice que quiere hablar conmigo personalmente, así que vendrá por mí al terminar las clases

— ¡Ah! Ya se portan como toda una pareja— exclamo Dorothy

— Ya cálmate por favor Dorothy— la reprendió Paty

— De nuevo lo siento, pero me emociona mucho— el timbre del final del receso sonó

— Sera mejor que volvamos a clase— hablo Paty de nuevo— ya luego hablaremos con más tiempo— todas asentimos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases

En el resto de las clases estuve nerviosa y pensativa, no sé de qué quiere hablar Albert conmigo pero me intriga mucho, no lo veo desde el viernes y la verdad que no sé cómo actuar frente a él, me pone nerviosa pensar que después de la próxima semana vaya a ser mi esposo cuando hasta hace unos meses no lo soportaba, ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos ahora? ¿Somos novios? ¿Prometidos? ¿Qué somos? Y aunque la respuesta más obvia es un Nada, pues la situación surgió por un papel escrito por un par de hombres dementes hace un par de años, de algún modo pronto seremos mucho más que solo conocidos, y me preocupa que podamos llegar a no llevarnos bien, por eso decidí pedirle a Annie que me siguiera enseñando a cocinar, pues quiero evitar todo lo posible situaciones que nos lleven a tener una mala relación.

Aunque no se los dije a las chicas, el casarme con Albert es algo mucho más importante de lo que parece, a mi me gusta creer en que el matrimonio es para toda la vida y la verdad que habiendo dado un paso tan grande una vez, me gustaría que intentáramos que funcione, y que por lo menos lleguemos a ser buenos amigos por el bien del bebé que vayamos a tener, no me gustaría que una criatura que no tiene la culpa de nada tenga que estar en medio de divorcios y padres separados, mi sueño ha sido tener una familia como la de mis padres y por eso quiero que mi hijo o hija crezca en un hogar lleno de amor y respeto y solo lo podemos conseguir llevándonos bien Albert y yo. Así que intentare planteárselo para saber que piensa sobre ello, tal vez esté de acuerdo conmigo, de lo contrario sería una lástima que mi futuro hijo o hija crezca viviendo en diferentes hogares, aprovechare hoy para decírselo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

Me despedí de las chicas pues ellas tenían cosas que hacer, cada una se fue a sus respectivos clubs y Paty a sus clases particulares, así que me apresure a salir para encontrarme con Albert. Estaba haciendo mucho calor el día de hoy, así que decidí atarme el pelo en una cola, pues desde que cumplí los dieciséis había decidido cambiar mi anterior y típico peinado y probar por dejarlo suelto, como me había gustado tanto como me quedaba ahora lo llevaba siempre así, pero hacia demasiado calor para tenerlo suelto así que lo ataría un poco simplemente. Iba tan distraída haciéndolo que no me di cuenta hasta que me tropecé con alguien.

— Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención— me disculpe

— ¡Ah mira nada más! sigues siendo igual de despistada que antes Candy— fruncí el ceño al reconocer la voz

— Y tú sigues igual de arrogante— le respondí a Terry, él hizo un gesto de disgusto

— Antes no pensabas lo mismo querida—

— Gracias a Dios que abrí los ojos a tiempo, no sé cómo pude ser tan ciega, no sabes el favor tan grande que me hiciste dejándome—

— Solo estas celosa, sin mi estas sola, nadie le prestara atención a una niña como tú que no sabe lo que es un buen revolcón, en cambio Susana es toda una mujer, y sabe perfectamente como satisfacer a un hombre— yo levante mis cejas, ¿Cómo puede ser tan engreído?

— Me alegro mucho por ti Terry, es bueno saber que Susana practica contigo todo lo que aprende con los otros— cuando termine de hablar sentí un fuerte jalón en el cabello— ¡Me estás haciendo mal Terrence!— reproche

— ¡Esa es la idea! eso te va a enseñar bien cómo tratarme— gruño cerca a mi cara

— Y voy a tener que ser yo quien te enseñe como debes tratarla a ella— escuche la voz de Albert, gire un poco para ver y efectivamente era él, tenia agarrada la mano de Terry con la cual este estaba jalándome el cabello, el ceño lo tenía fruncido y pude ver que apretaba fuertemente su agarre a Terry— Suéltala— hablo de nuevo con tono frio y Terry lo hizo sin dudar y simultáneamente se sobo la muñeca— ¿Te crees muy hombre intimidando mujeres?— aunque hablaba tranquilo, Albert tenía toda la expresión de que en cualquier momento saltaría contra Terry

— ¿Y tu quién demonios te crees?— respondió Terry— ¿El salvador de los mártires? Esto es entre ella y yo— dijo levantando la voz, pude notar que varias miradas se giraban a vernos

— Y por consiguiente conmigo— respondió cada vez mas disgustado, lo último que yo quería es que se pusieran a pelear y más aun en la entrada del colegio

— ¿A si? ¿Pues quién demonios eres?—

— Su novio— dijo simplemente y Terry frunció el ceño,- ¿Mi novio? El corazón empezó a latirme como loco

— Vaya, así que ya conseguiste remplazo tan rápido— dijo mirándome, yo le sostuve la mirada, no voy a permitir que piense que le tengo miedo— pero déjame decirte que Candy no es más que una frígida y mojigata, no te va a servir para nada pues no sabe lo que es calentar una buena cama— vi a Albert cerrar el puño, su expresión era de completo enfado y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Terry, intervine tomándolo del brazo justo en el momento que avanzaba

— ¡Espera Albert! No vale la pena que te gastes con este imbécil, vámonos— rogué, Albert me miro y se calmo un poco

— Tienes razón— dijo sorprendentemente tranquilo, aunque su mirada daba miedo, Terry lo veía nervioso, el muy cobarde no se esperaba que Albert intentara pegarle y por lo que vi estaba intentando disimular su sorpresa, Albert le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia, y sus hombros eran mucho más anchos, es obvio quien iba a perder si llegaban a pelearse, por otro lado se por mi abuela que Albert sabe artes marciales, siempre le ha gustado el deporte y así mantiene su estado físico, Terry tenía todas las de perder— Además es bastante ridículo ver lo que puede decir y hacer un niño intentado ser hombrecito ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué Candy volvería rogándote atención después de todo lo que le dijiste?— soltó una risa irónica— me parece que el ingenuo aquí eres tú, y más te vale que no le vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima a Candy porque entonces seré yo quien te enseñe a ser un hombre de verdad— para este momento la mayoría de los estudiantes que aun quedaban en el colegio tenían su atención en nosotros, para mañana todo el mundo estaría enterado de todo, Terry se quedó sin palabras y no sé porque pero no me resistí de hablar

— ¿Sabes Terry?— hable lo suficientemente fuerte para que él me escuchara y lo suficientemente bajo para los curiosos no pudieran hacerlo— ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez yo no quise estar contigo porque ya tenía alguien más con quien si quería hacerlo?— Terry me miro con odio, yo simplemente me gire tome del brazo a Albert y lo jale hasta la salida, cuando estuvimos fuera Albert me abrió la puerta del auto que estaba estacionado justo en frente, se subió al asiento del piloto y arranco

Cuando estuvimos lejos de la escuela solté un suspiro.

— Gracias Albert, llegaste en el momento indicado— le dije, él seguía algo tenso

— No sé cómo hice para controlarme y no partirle la cara— dijo apretando el volante con fuerza

— Cálmate, no arruines tu día por culpa de Terry, la verdad es que no entiendo como antes pude ser tan ciega y haber llegado a tener algo con él, ahora no entiendo qué demonios le vi— Albert se giró y me dio una sonrisa rejalada

— Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que le destruiste el orgullo con lo que le dijiste— yo sonreí satisfecha

— Se lo merece, es un estúpido engreído, pero basta de Terry, cambiemos de tema por favor, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?—

— ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos en un lugar tranquilo? Te invito a tomar un café o a lo que tú quieras— yo sonreí

— Un café me parece bien—

Albert condujo hasta un lugar bastante tranquilo y privado, ambos pedimos un café y algo dulce para acompañar, después de un rato de comer en un silencio cómodo no me aguante y le pregunte.

— ¿Y bien?— él sonrió al notar mi impaciencia— ¿De qué quieres hablar?—

— Para serte sincero, más que hablar quería darte algo— dijo serio

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunte ahora sintiéndome más curiosa que antes

— Pero antes de eso quiero hacerte una pregunta—

— No seas tan misterioso Albert, pregunta—

— Bueno, estuve pensando mucho este fin de semana y dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, todo esto ha sido muy apresurado y aunque tú me diste tus razones para haber aceptado hay algo que no me deja tranquilo del todo— yo lo mire alentándolo a continuar— Bueno, Candy… ¿No te gustaría que intentáramos hacer que funcione?— yo lo mire sorprendida— se que pensaras que estoy hablando ridiculeces, pero me gustaría que el hijo que tengamos no tenga que vivir en medio de un divorcio o de padres separados, me gustaría poderle brindar una familia lo más normal posible, tal vez si intentamos llevarnos bien, ser amigos ante todo, bueno yo…— yo me empecé a reír, Albert me miro con el seño fruncido

— Perdóname Albert, no es mi intención reírme de lo que has dicho— su mirada cambio a una de confusión, yo tome un respiro para tranquilizarme— lo que pasa es que yo he estado pensando exactamente en lo mismo todo este tiempo y justo iba a aprovechar para proponértelo hoy— Albert me miro algo sorprendido y luego suspiro

— ¿En serio?— yo asentí— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? ¿Aceptas?—

— Claro que si, así que intentemos llevarnos bien por favor— dije sonriendo

— La verdad, es que yo pensé que ibas a decirme que era un egoísta— yo lo mire curiosa

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque aparte de que te estoy quitando la posibilidad de hacer tú sueño realidad a costa del mío, encima egoístamente te propongo esto impidiendo que encuentres a la persona indicada y puedas formar una familia que es lo que tanto deseabas hacer, por eso también quiero decirte que si llega a suceder que lo encuentras me lo digas, si encuentras a la persona que esperas o llegas a arrepentirte de lo que estamos haciendo no dudes en decírmelo— yo le sonreí

— ¿Sabes Albert? Yo también estuve pensándolo mucho, y creo que no me voy a arrepentir, eres un buen chico y aunque no fuimos nosotros quienes decidimos estar juntos desde el comienzo, ahora que queremos hacerlo por el bien del hijo que vayamos a tener, sé que es la mejor opción. Pues tal vez la persona que yo decidiera escoger no sería tan indicada como yo lo piense, nada más recuerda a Terry y te darás cuenta de la mala elección que ya hice una vez, así que puede que no se trate de buscar con los ojos cerrados si no con ellos bien abiertos, y según lo que yo veo ahora de esto que vamos a hacer puedo decir que no me voy a arrepentir en el futuro, así que no te preocupes, desde que no cambies esa forma de ser que tienes ahora, no me voy a arrepentir de haber hecho este trato contigo— él sonrió

— Gracias por pensar tan bien de mi Candy— dijo sonriendo— pero tampoco pienses que porque te equivocaste una vez podrías hacerlo la siguiente, es de humanos equivocarse, no tiene porque ser siempre igual, pero gracias de todos modos por lo que piensas de mi— dijo soltando un suspiro— y ahora que eso quedo claro, puedo darte esto— tomo mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa y deposito en ella una cajita de terciopelo marrón, mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado ¿Acaso es lo que yo pienso?— Ábrela— me animo

Lentamente abrí la cajita y mi respiración se detuvo al comprobar que era lo que yo pensaba, un anillo, adentro había un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de oro blanco, tenía una preciosa piedra rosa en el centro en forma de corazón y alrededor estaba rodeada de pequeñas piedras blancas que brillaban reflejando la luz, sin duda alguna era precioso.

— Es hermoso— pude decir luego de tragar el nudo que tenía en mi garganta, aunque siempre había soñado que el momento en que alguien me entregara un anillo fuera de un modo mucho más romántico y obviamente estando ambos enamorados, no podía dejar de sentir un cálido sentimiento en el pecho ante el gran detalle que tuvo Albert conmigo, sinceramente nunca me espere que fuera a haber algún anillo, ni mucho menos uno tan hermoso y este en definitiva lo era— Yo… no sé qué decir, es el anillo más precioso que he visto en la vida— y no mentía, ese anillo me hacía sentir algo especial

— Me alegra que te haya gustado, cuando lo vi pensé que era el anillo perfecto para ti, no sé porque pero no dude en comprarlo ni un segundo— yo lo mire y sonreí

— No tenias que haberlo hecho Albert, pero gracias, me encanta—

— No tienes que agradecerme nada Candy, lo compre porque me nació hacerlo— tomo la cajita de mis manos, saco el anillo y sostuvo mi mano izquierda mientras me miraba— Con este anillo quedara sellado nuestro acuerdo, esta es la prueba de que intentaremos que funcione— yo asentí a sus palabras y Albert deslizo el anillo por mi dedo anular

Sentí de nuevo una calidez en mi corazón que me lleno por completo y que no se explicar porque me hizo tan feliz, además el presentimiento de que todo iba a salir bien siguió creciendo con más fuerza en mi. Tenía muchas esperanzas en que funcionara e iba a hacer todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo.

Después de hablar un rato más con Albert sobre cosas triviales salimos del café y me llevo a la casa de mi abuela.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

La semana transcurrió volando, el día después de que Albert me dio el anillo la escuela entera ya sabía que era mi novio y cuando me vieron llegar con el anillo fue imposible seguir ocultado la verdad, así que sin más nada que hacer tuve que aceptar que me casaba, la sorpresa fue muy grande cuando supieron la fecha, y la mayoría de las chicas se acercaba a felicitarme por haber tenido tan bien guardada mi relación con un hombre como Albert, yo solo sonreía y trataba de no decir nada, además las chicas me habían ayudado mucho espantando a los curiosos, pero especialmente con los preparativos de la boda.

Annie de nuevo tuvo demasiada paciencia conmigo y aunque fue difícil estoy realmente feliz porque aprendí muchas cosas nuevas y al final puedo decir que se cocinar, lo más importante que tuve que hacer fue tomármelo con mucha calma y tenerme paciencia a mi misma para poder lograrlo, así que después de horas y horas de práctica por fin lo había hecho todo bien.

Y hoy ya era sábado, el día por fin había llegado, el vestido estaba listo, el maquillaje, el peinado, y la comida para la pequeña recepción que se haría en el jardín de la casa de mi abuela, todo, todo menos yo, pues sigo muerta de nervios y mas despistada de lo normal, y es que después de hoy mi vida cambiaria completamente.

— Tranquilízate Candy— dijo Flamy al verme mover de un lado para el otro

— Lo siento, intentare calmarme un poco pero tengo muchos nervios—

— Vas a arrugar el vestido— hablo Dorothy tratando de calmarme también

— Amiga— dijo esta vez Paty tomándome las manos— todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, trata de relajarte, sabes que estamos contigo, no estás sola— todas asintieron, mis ojos se nublaron un poco

— Gracias chicas, sin ustedes no se qué haría— y les di un abrazo a todas, sin duda eran las mejores

— El juez ya está aquí Candy, ya es hora de bajar, así que tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien— aviso Annie, solté un fuerte suspiro y salí de mi habitación junto con ellas

Afuera me estaba esperando el señor George, pues yo le había pedido que fuera él quien me llevara, un nudo se me hizo en la garganta al pensar que sería mi padre el que debería ocupar este lugar, pero sé que él estará feliz de ver que escogí a un gran amigo suyo. Lo tome del brazo y camine lentamente a su lado sintiéndome más nerviosa que nunca, el jardín había sido adornado en tonos blancos y rojos, se veía realmente bien, aunque no había demasiadas personas pues solo estaban los más allegados, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención y no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada ante la mirada atenta de los invitados.

Mi vestido lo había escogido sin dudarlo, era sencillo pero bastante bonito, straple de color blanco con detalles circulares dorados en la parte superior, ajustado bajo el busto y suelto hasta los pies, mi cabello lo había dejado suelto con rizos en las puntas, recogiéndolo solo un poco a los costados para dejar libre mi cara, el maquillaje fue muy suave y como último detalle unos pendientes y un collar en forma de rosa.

Cuando llegamos al lugar destinado pude ver a Albert esperándome al final, llevaba un traje negro, chaleco gris, corbata también negra y camisa blanca, demás una rosa roja en la solapa del traje, se veía realmente guapo y una sonrisa radiante adornaba su cara, aunque pude ver que también estaba nervioso, así que como pude me anime y aleje mis nervios, todo iba a salir bien.

Un par de horas después estábamos despidiéndonos de todos, ya estábamos oficialmente casados, la ceremonia y la reunión habían pasado bastante rápido, solo estuve consiente del momento en el que el juez nos declaro marido y mujer y Albert se acercó a darme un fugaz pero tierno beso en los labios, solo fue un roce, un simple contacto pero tengo que admitir que me gusto mucho, de todos modos no tuve tiempo de analizar nada porque todos los invitados se acercaron a felicitarnos y así transcurrió la recepción hasta que llego la hora de irnos.

Estábamos ya sentados en la limosina que nos llevaría a nuestro destino, yo iba realmente callada porque no se que pasara después, temo decir algo que lo haga sentir mal, pero ni siquiera se a donde vamos y aunque al parecer Albert también estaba un poco nervioso pues no me había dirigido la palabra en un rato y se notaba algo tenso, él si sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos así que de todas formas tenía que hablar con él.

— ¿Albert?— lo llame, él me miro con cautela

— ¿Si?—

— ¿A dónde vamos?— sonrió

— Es un secreto—

— No me gustan los secretos, soy demasiado curiosa para resistirlos— Albert sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, era un gesto muy inocente pero no dejaba de sentirlo muy intimo

— Solo te puedo decir que ya que por tus estudios no pudimos irnos de luna de miel, por lo menos quiero que hagamos algo especial— luna de miel, esas palabras me hacían poner la piel de gallina

— ¿No me vas a decir que es?— insistí

— No Candy, ya estamos por llegar, solo espera un poco— yo suspire rendida

— Está bien—

Unos minutos después la limosina se detuvo y bajamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokio. Yo lo mire sorprendida.

— Cierra los ojos— me pidió Albert demasiado cerca de mi oído, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y solo atine a hacer lo que me pidió y a dejarme guiar hasta el lugar— ábrelos— dijo después de un rato de guiarme, y así lo hice

Me quede fascinada, al parecer Albert había reservado todo el restaurante del hotel para nosotros, había un grupo de música tocando suaves melodías, el lugar estaba despejado pues había una única mesa en el lugar y era para dos, todo estaba adornado para dar un toque muy romántico y privado.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita, o debo decir señora Andry?— me pregunto de repente, yo le sonreí, es cierto, ahora era la señora Andry

— Por supuesto señor Andry— respondí sintiéndome a gusto con mi nuevo apellido

Estuvimos bailando largo rato, fue bastante cómodo el silencio en el que nos encontramos, pero luego de un rato nos sentamos y Albert pidió Champán para brindar.

— Gracias Albert—

— ¿Por qué?—

— Por todo, en la última semana te has portada muy bien conmigo, ha sido un detalle tras otro y este no se puede quedar a tras— dije señalando el lugar

— Ha sido un placer— y sonrió— ya te dije que quiero que todo salga bien y de la única forma de que eso suceda es poniendo de mi parte para lograrlo— yo le regrese la sonrisa y levante la copa

— ¿Por nosotros?—

— Por nosotros— y esta vez fui yo quien lo invito a bailar

Ya era un poco más de media noche, habíamos pasado una velada muy agradable, y habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, y compartido muchas anécdotas. Y aunque ya no me sentía tan nerviosa, igual no podía sacar de mi mente lo que pasaría a continuación.

— Candy— llamo Albert mientras dejaba de bailar

— ¿Mmm?— dije algo distraída

— Es algo tarde ¿No quieres ir a descansar?— pregunto mirándome a los ojos

— Si te soy sincera no tengo nada de sueño…—

— ¿Pero?— pregunto al verme dudar

— Tengo un nudo en el estomago a causa de los nervios por lo que pueda pasar cuando nos vayamos, que dudo que pueda dormir aunque quisiera— Albert puso tras mi oreja un rizo que se había escapado del peinado antes de hablar

— Sabes perfectamente que no te voy a obligar a nada, yo te esperare hasta que estés lista, por eso reserve dos habitaciones, si quieres tu puedes ocupar una y yo la otra— y volví a sonreír, la verdad es que Albert me sorprendía cada vez mas

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?— él asintió— no me asusta el hecho de que sea contigo Albert, simplemente tengo miedo ante lo desconocido, sabes bien que yo no tengo experiencia y no sabré como actuar, no quiero hacer el ridículo— él rió

— Eres muy pequeña Candy— yo iba a protestar pero me sorprendió dándome un abrazo, luego me soltó y me hablo mirándome a los ojos— te preocupas por las cosas más insignificantes, para empezar, de ninguna manera podrías hacer el ridículo ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?— yo solo sonreí sonrojada— y segundo ¿Crees que soy tan experimentado como piensas? Realmente estoy muy lejos de eso—

— ¿De verdad?— pregunte curiosa— yo pensé que con tu edad tendrías mucha, después de todo tuviste una novia cuando estabas en el instituto ¿No? O bueno eso me conto mi abuela hace tiempo— dije no sintiéndome muy a gusto hablando de una ex novia, él soltó una carcajada

— Te sorprenderías… y ya te dije que la edad no tiene nada que ver, si quieres que te sea sincero habrá pasado solo un par de veces, Sandra fue para mí, como Terry para ti, un error muy grande, la diferencia fue que yo no frene las cosas muy a tiempo, estaba joven y me deje llevar, pero cuando abrí los ojos decidí centrarme en mis estudios y en la empresa— una pequeña punzada de celos me golpeo al saber que esa chica había estado con Albert y preferí enviarlo a lo más profundo de mi, no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas

— ¿Entonces de verdad no hare el ridículo?— él negó y yo solté un suspiro— No sabes lo nerviosa que he estado todo el tiempo al pensar en que no voy a saber cómo actuar—

— Pero Candy, ya te dije que no te voy a presionar, si quieres podemos dormir en diferentes cuartos— yo lo mire fijo a los ojos y por primera vez los veo bien, son hermosos, azules como zafiros y tienen un brillo increíblemente especial en ellos, me encantaban, verdaderamente me encantaban

— No— respondí simplemente y me anime a cruzarle los brazos atrás del cuello— tú eres el hombre indicado Albert, sé que lo eres— él me miro a los ojos y comprobó que lo que dije es verdad, sé que no me voy a arrepentir, así que un poco más animado se acerco y me beso


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete**

Era nuestro primer beso, no como el simple roce luego de la ceremonia, este era un beso de verdad, cargado de tanto cariño que mi corazón se aceleró desesperado, Albert era increíble besando, no podía compararlo con Terry ni en un millón de años luz, él estaba siendo tan delicado conmigo que siento que voy a salir volando en cualquier momento. Luego de separarnos me dio una mirada llena de cariño.

— ¿Entonces vamos?— aun me estaba dando la oportunidad de declinar

— Vamos— dije simplemente y tomándome la mano me dirigió hasta el ascensor, apretó uno de los últimos números del edificio, un Pent-house, y no me quiero imaginar cuanto le habría costado a Albert todos los detalles que había tenido conmigo la última semana, y la verdad es que en este momento tampoco quiero saberlo. Cuando por fin llegamos solté un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir a Albert cargarme mientras entrabamos

— Es la tradición— fue todo lo que dijo a modo de explicación y cuando me deposito en el suelo me quede sin habla

Todo el lugar estaba decorado con velas de olor a vainilla y habían regados por todos lados pétalos de rosa, destacando en el centro un camino hecho también con los pétalos, imagino que se dirigían a la habitación principal, y entonces no puedo dejarme de preguntar ¿O Albert es un romántico o yo estoy soñando? Y al parecer la pregunta salió de mis labios sin querer porque lo escuche reír. Yo me sonroje.

— Digamos que admito ser la primera, aunque también trato de cumplir la segunda— dijo serio

— ¿Quieres hacerme soñar?— no pude evitar preguntar

— No… quiero hacer tu sueño realidad— y no me dio tiempo a pensar más, se acerco y me beso

Nos besamos largo rato, entre el olor a vainilla, la tenue luz de las velas y los besos de Albert, definitivamente puedo asegurar que estoy por salir volando, volando de la emoción y de la alegría inexplicable que sentía. Entre beso y beso terminamos en la habitación, ya no nos estábamos besando con ternura, lo estábamos haciendo con pasión, por primera vez en mi vida estaba besando a alguien de manera desesperada, intentado tomar todo lo que podía, y dando lo que tenía por dar, abriendo la boca para dejar entrar su lengua y usando también la mía, dejando vagar mis manos y permitiéndole a las suyas acariciarme donde quisieran y como quisieran.

Sus manos se posaron en el broche de mi pelo y lo dejaron completamente suelto, se quito la chaqueta del traje, el chaleco y la corbata, desabotono el cuello y los puños y después se acerco y me beso otra vez. Mientras me besaba sus dedos intentaban bajar el cierre del vestido, con dificultad logro hacerlo y se separo de mi para poder quitármelo por completo, dejándome en un conjunto azul de ropa interior de encaje que había sido el regalo de mis amigas. Me sonroje al ver su mirada fija en mí. Cuando noto que me avergonzaba tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

— Lo siento, pero es que… eres hermosa Candy— su mirada estaba llena de deseo, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en Albert y lo hacía ver condenadamente sexy— eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida— de nuevo me sonroje pero esta vez sin poder evitarlo me excite, yo también lo deseaba, quería hacer el amor con él, quería que estuviéramos juntos, Albert lo noto y una vez más volvió a besarme

Se quito la camisa y el pantalón quedando en unos sexys bóxers negros, mi atención de inmediato se fijo en su entre pierna, y me sorprendí al querer ver más, quería verlo desnudo, nunca me había interesado ver un hombre desnudo pero con Albert era diferente, quería verlo desesperadamente. Al parecer él quería lo mismo de mí pues rápidamente me termino de desnudar y de nuevo su mirada se quedo fija en mí, pero esta vez no me sentí avergonzada, por el contrario tome valor y lleve mis manos a sus bóxer bajándolos lentamente mientras que tocaba su piel en el camino, cuando termine lo comprobé, Albert es el hombre más sexy del mundo y me da muchísima emoción saber que él es mi esposo y que estamos a punto de hacer el amor.

Se acerco a mí, me acostó en la cama y después se posiciono sobre mí besando mi cuello, un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir su piel junto a la mía, su piel era tan suave y tan caliente que me entraron unas ganas increíbles de besar cada espacio que pudiera.

— Quiero hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable— susurro en mi oído y una corriente me recorrió el cuerpo— quiero que nunca te arrepientas de haberte entregado a mi— continuo mientras que una de sus manos bajaba hasta mi pecho derecho y le daba una suave caricia, yo solté un leve gemido— Quiero que seas mía Candy— aumentando la presión de sus caricias sobre mi pecho— quiero hacerte el amor— dijo ahora mirándome directo a los ojos con pasión— quiero que hagamos el amor toda la noche— yo suspire

— Hazme tuya Albert— le respondí segada por su pasión y por la mía y con el corazón a mil por hora, quería que hiciera todo lo que había dicho, me moría porque me hiciera suya— yo también quiero que hagamos el amor— y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso, quien tomo la iniciativa

Sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo al igual que sus labios, nos besamos y acariciamos mutuamente por largo rato, su mano derecha empezó a bajar y un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios cuando la posó en mi intimidad, empezó a acariciarme intensamente y poco a poco la habitación estaba llena de mis gemidos y suspiros, no podía parar de hacerlo y tampoco quería, pero cuando me anime a tocarlo un poco mas allá, Albert tampoco pudo aguantar. Su voz se escuchaba ronca y bastante sexy, no eran precisamente gemidos, pero me estaba excitando demasiado de solo escucharlo.

De repente paro el movimiento de su mano e hizo lo mismo con la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos y subiendo ambas manos junto a mi cabeza. Con su mirada me dio a entender que no aguantaba más y sinceramente yo tampoco.

— Dime si te hago daño— yo asentí

De nuevo bajo su mano pero esta vez solo me hizo una tierna caricia en la pierna, y se acomodo un poco más sobre mí. Poco a poco empezó a entrar, su mirada siempre estuvo sobre mí, pendiente de cualquier cosa que le avisara que me hacia mal, cuando una expresión de incomodidad se cruzo por mi rostro se detuvo pero le rogué que continuara, y un gemido escapo de ambos cuando estuvimos unidos por fin, Albert espero un poco a que me acostumbrara y un rato después se empezó a mover.

Y de nuevo me sentí en las nubes, se sentía increíble, hacer el amor con él, es lo mejor que pude haber hecho en la vida, y no me arrepentía de nada, Albert había sido el indicado para dar este paso, y ahora no lo dudaba. Lo bese con todo lo que pude, quería demostrarle lo bien que me sentía y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. Y sé que lo comprendió y sé que él se estaba sintiendo igual, porque su mirada me lo decía, sus ojos no me podían mentir y fue perdiéndome en su mirada que llegue al clímax, al momento más increíble de todos, dando un fuerte gemido y abrazándolo con fuerza me deje ir. Segundos después Albert me acompaño.

Después de unos segundos él se acostó a mi lado y me llevo junto a su pecho mientras nos tapaba con las sabanas, estando en la posición en la que estábamos, no me resistí y empecé a hacer círculos en su pecho y su abdomen, y entonces descubrí que Albert era cosquilloso y lo confirme cuando me lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Yo solo sonreí y detuve mis movimientos.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— me pregunto preocupado, yo asentí

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que nunca me había sentido mejor?—

— Solo si tu también lo crees de mi— yo sonreí— ¿Entonces pase la prueba?— pregunto de nuevo serio— ¿No resulto ser nada traumático?—

— Absolutamente no, creo que podría acostumbrarme— un fuerte sonrojo predomino en mi rostro al comprender que hable de mas, él soltó una carcajada

— Yo creo que podría hacerme adicto— susurro en mi odio y de nuevo una corriente me recorrió, Albert se dio cuenta y moviéndose ágilmente estaba de nuevo sobre mí, y cuando sus labios se posaron sobre uno de mis pechos me di cuenta de que esta noche no iba a dormir y estaba encantada de no hacerlo


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

El domingo nos habíamos pasado todo el día en la habitación del hotel, como la noche anterior nos la habíamos pasado haciendo el amor, si, haciendo el amor, dormimos hasta tarde el día siguiente y era más de medio día cuando nos despertamos. Él sonrojo siempre aparecía en mi rostro cuando recordaba todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho en una sola noche y en la tarde del domingo, habíamos pedido servicio a la habitación y comimos en la terraza del Pent-house, pero cuando empezó a oscurecer tuvimos que marcharnos.

Fuimos a su departamento el cual sería de ahora en adelante mi hogar y simplemente me encanto, obviamente no era tan grande como la casa de mi abuela, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, además era lo suficientemente espacioso para los dos, estaba ubicado en un edificio con una vista hermosa, el lugar se sentía muy cómodo y cálido, además me sorprendió ver lo ordenado que era Albert, lo único que teníamos por organizar eran mis cosas, las cuales las había traído el señor George la noche anterior. Así que nos pusimos manos a la obra y terminamos en tiempo record. Después de cenar nos fuimos a bañar y fue la primera vez que me bañe acompañada de alguien que no fuera Clin.

A la mañana siguiente Albert me despertó con el desayuno en la cama, fue otro de sus tantos detalles, y la verdad es que me estaba acostumbrando a que me mimaran así, pero tenía que hacer algo para devolverle tantas atenciones, así que más tarde pensaría en algo. Después de terminar nos cambiamos y él me llevo hasta el colegio en su auto.

— Toma— dijo antes de que me bajara del auto, era la copia de una llave— es del departamento, ahora tu también debes tener una—

— Gracias— dije tomándola, pero él agarro mi mano cuando la retiraba y me acerco con la otra dándome un tierno beso

— Te veo en la tarde— dijo soltándome lentamente y sonriendo divertido al ver mi sorpresa— hoy tengo que ir a la empresa después de la universidad así que nos vemos después en casa—

— Okey— le sonreí— que tengas suerte con mi abuela, siempre es necesario cuando ella está presente— dije estando ya fuera del auto, Albert soltó una carcajada

— Gracias, para ti también en matemáticas— yo hice un gesto de tedio

— No me lo recuerdes por favor, no quiero ni pensarlo— él volvió a reír y encendió el auto

— Entonces solo piensa todo el día en mí— hizo un guiño y saliendo a toda velocidad, yo me quede embobada analizando lo que me había dicho y viendo su auto perderse en el camino

— ¡Dios mío!— escuche que exclamaba una voz familiar, me gire y vi a mis amigas al otro lado de la calle mirándome fijamente, así que cruce para encontrarme con ellas

— ¿Paso algo Annie?— todas me miraban atentamente— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?—

— Por la expresión de tu rostro— dijo Flamy y las demás asintieron

— ¿Mi rostro? ¿Qué tiene mi rostro?— dije sacando un pequeño espejo que siempre guardaba en mi mochila y viéndome en el, pero no encontré nada raro, Dorothy se acercó a mí y hablo cerca a mi oído

— Tienes la expresión de alguien que ha tenido sexo durante todo el fin de semana— no pude evitarlo y me puse tan roja como una fresa

— ¡No puedo creer que sea cierto!— chillo Flamy

— Chicas, tenemos que comprender que Candy ahora es una mujer casa y bueno… eso hacen las mujeres casadas— dijo tímidamente Paty

— ¡Paty!— me queje y ella soltó una sonrisa de disculpa

— No puedes negarlo Candy, además con lo que acabamos de ver en el auto de Albert, podemos decir que se llevan más que bien— dijo Annie

— ¡Basta!— ya no podía mas, mi cara estaba echando humo de la vergüenza, mis amigas son las mejores, pero en ocasiones como estas, pecan de indiscretas

— Lo sentimos Candy, pero es que nos morimos de envidia por ti— dijo Annie

— ¡Y de curiosidad!— exclamo Dorothy

— No es necesario que Candy nos detalle su vida privada con exactitud chicas— defendió Paty

— Chicas— volví a llamarlas, todas me miraron atentamente— les prometo que les contare todo en el receso y en un lugar menos concurrido, pero por favor no en la entrada del colegio— todas asintieron y segundos después entramos a clases, aunque durante todo el tiempo no paraban de darme miradas furtivas y poco discretas, mas tarde no me salvaría de nada.

Ya faltaban cinco minutos para el receso y las palabras de Albert no dejaban de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

Entonces solo piensa todo el día en mí.

Y rayos que lo había hecho, no había dejado de pensar en él, lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza eran los momentos que habíamos vivido este fin de semana y los recuerdos de sus besos y sus carias, no podía sacarme del pensamiento todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor y lo tierno que había sido conmigo cada una de ellas. Pero todo eso me hace pensar también en ¿Qué es lo que siento por Albert? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? Las cosas que sentí con él no las puedo explicar, fueron realmente increíbles, sé que tiene que ser algo muy especial, pero aun estoy confundida, no sé porque no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, solo puedo pensar en él. Aunque lo más importante de todo es ¿Qué siente él por mí? Definitivamente eso es lo que más me preocupa, quiero saber después de todo esto que pasamos ¿Qué soy para él? ¿Qué tan importante soy ahora en su vida? y me preocupa tanto porque temo que él no sienta esto tan intenso que yo estoy sintiendo, me preocupa que… ¿Qué no me ame? ¿Porque motivo debería preocuparme el que Albert no me ame si no es porque yo siento lo mismo por él? Es por eso… yo… ¿lo amo? Demonios, ¡Sí! Amo a Albert. Condenadamente lo hago.

El timbre del receso sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero aun así dejándome otra duda, ¿Ahora qué hago? Definitivamente tengo que hablar con las chicas para que me den su opinión y concejo.

En cuanto las chicas y yo salimos al receso buscamos un buen lugar apartado y tranquilo para hablar, y empecé a relatarles desde la sorpresa que había tenido Albert conmigo reservando el restaurante del hotel.

— Pero cuéntanos Candy ¿Estuvieron juntos?— pregunto Dorothy mientras todas me miraban atentamente, yo me sonroje de solo recordarlo y baje la mirada avergonzada mientras que asentía levemente

— Si— dije susurrando, Dorothy pego un fuerte alarido

— ¿Y?— ahora dijo Annie, yo la mire sin entender— ¿Cómo estuvo?— y creo que ya no puedo estar más sonrojada

— Bien— dije de nuevo susurrando

— ¿Solo bien?— mire a Flamy y suspire— Eso no nos dice nada— continuó, todas asintieron a su comentario y me miraron esperando que dijera algo mas

— ¡Esta bien! ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Fue lo más increíble del mundo y nunca pensé que podría ser así de maravilloso, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida— ahora la exclamación fue de todas y yo sentía que me hacía cada vez más pequeña, pero al final les conté un poco de lo que había pasado, aunque no di grandes detalles, lo mas intimo lo guardare solo para mi

— Me alegro mucho Candy, teníamos mucha fe en que todo iba a salir bien entre ustedes— hablo Paty, yo de nuevo solté un suspiro

— Chicas, quería hablar con ustedes de algo— todas me miraron atentas— la verdad es que tienes razón Paty, Albert se portó increíble conmigo, me ha tratado realmente bien, aunque yo confiaba en él y sabía que era una buena persona, nunca imagine que se iba a portar de esta manera, ambos hicimos el acuerdo de tratar que funcione pero quedamos en que íbamos a intentarlo solo como amigos y está claro que no nos estamos portando solo como eso…—

— Espera— me interrumpió Dorothy— ¿Me estás diciendo que estas preocupada porque el chico sexy y guapo con el que te casaste por un acuerdo loco, termina siendo increíblemente amoroso, te trata estupendo, te hace el amor, a-mor, porque según lo que nos contaste no fue solo frio y desconsiderado sexo, ustedes definitivamente hicieron el amor y tu estas preocupada porque habían acordado ser solo amigos?— dijo con frustración

— Si me hubieras dejado terminar Dorothy, habrías podido comprender que no es eso lo que me preocupa— todas me miraron intrigadas para que continuara— Lo que me preocupa chicas, es que creo que me enamore de Albert— hubo silencio por un rato— y me da miedo que él no llegue a sentir lo mismo, porque por muy bien que me trate, me da terror pensar que lo hace solo porque es así su forma de ser y no porque sienta algo especial por mi— termine por fin de contarles mi temor

— ¿Sabes Candy?— yo mire a Paty— Albert no parece la clase de chico que le da ese tipo de cariño a cualquiera, no creo que se haya portado contigo de esa forma solo porque sea su manera de ser, yo creo que es muy probable que el corresponda tus sentimientos o que llegue a hacerlo pronto, porque todas las atenciones que ha tenido contigo solo las pueden hacer las personas enamoradas ¿No lo creen así chicas?— todas asintieron y yo me sentí increíblemente mejor, tal vez Paty tenga razón

— Solo tienes que esforzarte Candy, ¡Conquístalo!— me animo Flamy

— Tienen razón, creo que podre hacerlo… ¡Y ya sé cómo puedo empezar!— el timbre del final del receso sonó y todas nos levantamos para ir a nuestras clases, en el camino les conté lo que tenía pensado hacer

El resto de las clases me la pase dándome ánimos internamente, tenía que intentar por lo menos conquistarlo, ya tenía la parte más importante ¿No? ¡Ya estábamos casados! Así que tenía una vida por delante para tratar de ganarme su amor. Cuando por fin dieron las tres de la tarde, las chicas no fueron a sus respectivas actividades y salieron conmigo pues me ayudarían en lo que tenía planeado. No era algo demasiado importante pero quería dar todo mi empeño para que saliera bien, quería hacerle una cena especial a Albert esta noche como agradecimiento por todas las atenciones que había tenido conmigo en la semana, y aunque las chicas me estaban acompañando a comprar lo necesario, la cena la haría yo sola. De lo contrario no tendría el mismo valor si no daba mi mejor esfuerzo.

Luego de que compramos lo necesario pase por la casa de Annie a recoger a Clin, pues ella la había cuidado todo este fin de semana y me sorprendí cuando me conto que Clin había estado muy cariñosa con ella. Tome a mi coati entre las manos y mirándola fijamente le recalque lo picaro que era,él se sonrojo y desvió su mirada avergonzado, ¿Y después quieren que yo no crea que ellos entienden perfectamente a los humanos? ¡Solo le falta hablar! Y Annie estaba absolutamente segura de eso.

Cuando llegue a casa me dispuse a hacer todo rápido, no contaba con mucho tiempo, Albert estaría en la empresa hasta las seis y ya eran las cuatro, así que prácticamente corriendo empecé a hacer todo lo que tenía pensado. Eran las seis y treinta de la tarde, él no tardaría en llegar, así que dándome el último vistazo en el espejo me dirigí a la sala a esperarlo bastante nerviosa, ahora que sabía lo que sentía por Albert me daban muchísimos nervios porque no sé cómo voy a actuar ahora frente a él ¿Y si soy muy obvia y lo espanto? No, mejor no pensar mucho en eso o en verdad estropearía la noche, y hoy había decido pasar una grata velada con él. Me había elegido algo sencillo y práctico para la cena pero a la vez que fuera bonito y a él le gustara, me había puesto un vestido blanco y corto de tiras cruzadas que no tenía nada de elegante pero que me encantaba como me quedaba. Cuando sentí el ruido de las llaves me pare frente a la puerta.

— Buenas tardes señor Andry, bienvenido a su casa— dije en tono de broma para tratar de calmar un poco mis nervios, Albert me miro sorprendido— Si gusta puede acompañarme a la mesa, pues la cena está servida— continúe con el juego, Albert sonrió y se acerco

— Buenas tardes señora Andry, no se a que se debe todo esto, pero todavía hay algo que quiero hacer antes de acompañarla a la mesa— y tomándome de la cintura me beso.

Cerré los ojos instantáneamente dejándome llevar, ahora que sabía que lo quería, sentía sus besos extra especiales y no pude evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro cuando nos separamos.

— Ahora si puedes llevarme a la mesa— dijo sonriendo ante mi cara sonrojada, pero como no comento nada, simplemente le sonreí

Animándome a tomarlo de la mano lo lleve hasta el lugar, había adornado un poco la mesa poniendo un par de rosas, un lindo mantel y una cuantas velas, no se podía comparar con el ostentoso restaurante del hotel, pero me gusto mucho como quedo todo, y sobre todo el toque romántico que tenia. Cuando Albert se sentó, se soltó los botones de los puños de la camisa y un par del cuello para estar más cómodo.

— Esta mañana— comencé a hablar sintiéndome ahora mucho más tranquila y relajada, Albert me miraba con curiosidad— decidí que tenía que hacer algo especial para ti, has sido muy atento conmigo todo este tiempo y sentí que yo también tenía que hacer algo o estaría siendo literalmente una aprovechada— él rio ante mis ocurrencias— Así que se me ocurrió hacer una cena especial que aunque no se puede comparar con los lugares a los que me llevaste, creo que lo más importante es que lo hice con todo mi cariño— estuve a punto de decir con todo mi amor, pero me arrepentí, era muy pronto para hacerlo, así que fui a la cocina y empecé a traer la cena

La comida transcurrió realmente tranquila, hablamos del día de cada uno, de la empresa, del colegio, de Clin y por cierto lo escuchamos protestar desde algún lado del departamento, era una suerte que a Albert le encantaran los animales y se llevara tan bien con mi coati.

— Muchas gracias Candy, la cena estuvo exquisita, no tenías porque devolverme ninguna atención— dijo tomando mi mano sobre la mesa

— Digamos que más que devolverte tus atenciones, quería tener algún detalle contigo yo también, simplemente quise hacerlo— él me sonrió

— Lo que me extraña, es que no entiendo porque mentiría tu abuela— yo lo mire sin comprender su comentario

— ¿Sobre qué?—

— Te lo voy a contar porque no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros— me dijo serio yo me preocupe

— ¿Qué te dijo mi abuela?—

— El día después de que ambos decidimos casarnos, tu abuela tuvo una especie de charla conmigo en la empresa, me llamo a su oficina y me dijo que lo que menos me convenía era casarme contigo— yo lo mire sorprendida— cuando le pregunte el porqué, empezó a enumerarme lo que según ella son tus mil y un defectos y a decirme que tarde o temprano me cansaría de ti, que eras una chica mimada, caprichosa y perezosa, que no sabias cocinar y no sé cuantas otras barbaridades mas, al final le dije que nada de eso me importaba y que no tenia porque preocuparse si total era yo quien me iba a casar contigo— él corazón se me oprimió y la vista empezó a nublárseme, no puedo creer como alguien que tenga mi misma sangre pueda decir todas esas cosas sobre mí, cuando Albert lo noto se acerco y me abrazo— No llores Candy, no debes prestarle atención a lo que dice tu abuela, perdóname, de haber sabido que te ibas a poner así no te lo habría contado, yo pensé que no te importaba lo que ella pensara—

— No Albert, está bien, perdóname tu a mi— dije limpiando mis lagrimas— ahora en serio vas a pensar que soy una niña mimada— él me dio una mirada de reproche— pero es que aunque yo sé como es mi abuela, no deja de sorprenderme ver las cosas que es capaz de decir de su propia nieta, pero en verdad te agradezco que me lo hayas contado, aunque no sé como hiciste para aceptar casarte conmigo sabiendo todo eso—

— Esas cosas no me importan Candy, son lo de menos—

— Pero son verdad, excepto por lo de caprichosa, soy perezosa, llorona y los estudios se me dan fatal, tú mismo has visto los resultados de mis pruebas cuando intentaba tirarlas, y si la comida de hoy estuvo bien, es porque le pedí a mi amiga Annie que me enseñara a cocinar, ya lo había intentado antes, pero cuando decidimos casarnos pensé que de verdad tenía que dar mi mejor esfuerzo y aprender bien pues no quería desilusionarte tanto—

— Nada de todas esas cosas es malo— dijo tomándome de la barbilla y mirándome a los ojos— por el contrario me parece increíble que dieras tu mejor esfuerzo por aprender a cocinar solo para que yo no me desilusione, pero la verdad es que no hacía falta Candy, no me ibas a desilusionar, además te olvidas de lo más importante—

— ¿De qué me olvido?—

— De que eres una chica amorosa, soñadora, que siempre piensa en los demás antes que en sí misma, llena de alegría y optimismo, siempre estas ayudando a otros y siempre le das una oportunidad más a las cosas, ¿No te parece que esas son cualidades suficientes para que las cosas tan malas que piensas de ti queden atrás?— yo sonreí feliz, Albert era el mejor— Además, no me cabe la menor duda de que tu abuela me dijo todo eso para que no nos casáramos y así poder seguir teniendo tu custodia hasta tu mayoría de edad, de esa forma ella podría tener el control de todo el dinero por un tiempo más— dijo dándome un beso en la frente y viendo que me sentía mejor regreso a su lugar en la mesa

— No me extraña, a mi abuela solo le importa el dinero— comente con fastidio, esa era la más simple verdad

— Eso me hace acordar algo importante, tu abuela dará una fiesta de beneficencia en su casa este fin de semana y estamos invitados— dijo con una mueca de disgusto— O mejor dicho, es casi una obligación asistir— yo asentí. Era lógico que a Albert no le convenía negarse a asistir cuando pronto seria el presidente de la empresa, eso sería calificado como un desprecio para sus socios y aunque me disgustara tanto ir a la casa de mi abuela, tendría que hacerlo

— Aunque no me extrañaría que esté haciendo todo esto para hacerme pasar mal, ella sabe cuánto odio ese tipo de fiestas hipócritas, siempre que me obligaba a ir la pasaba muy mal, se está vengando porque no quise estar más bajo su tutela—

— Estuve dándole vueltas a ese asunto y llegue a la conclusión de que si Elroy espero hasta el último minuto para decirnos lo del acuerdo es porque estaba al tanto de la mala relación que teníamos al comienzo y puedo casi asegurar que pensó que preferirías aceptar el trato y seguir con ella a casarte con alguien a quien no soportabas— yo sonreí al recordar las muchas veces que mi abuela nos había encontrado discutiendo por tonterías cuando Albert iba a la casa a hablar con ella o yo iba a la empresa por lo mismo. Albert me dio una sonrisa que me dio a entender que él también se acordaba

— Bien, pues le voy a demostrar en esa fiesta lo muy equivocada que esta, y no voy a permitir por ningún motivo que sepa que la paso fatal entre tanto engreído de sociedad— dije levantándome y tomándole la mano a Albert— ¿Me vas a ayudar?— él de nuevo me sonrió

— Claro que sí, aunque más que ayudarte yo a ti, vas a ser tú quien me termine ayudándome a mí, porque yo también detesto ese tipo de eventos—

— Lo recuerdo, siempre estabas parado tenso en algún lugar y aunque conversabas con todo el mundo, yo podía notar lo incomodo que estabas, especialmente con Eliza— Albert hizo un gesto de terror, yo reí

— No te rías Candy, no sabes lo horrible que es estar escapando de una mujer que podría ser prácticamente mi abuela y que piensa que con todas esas cirugías exageradas sigue siendo una adolescente de quince años, pero no se da cuenta que cada vez su aspecto esta peor—

— No te preocupes Albert yo no voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque, después de todo ahora eres un hombre casado ¿No? Y yo soy una esposa muy celosa— dije en broma, él se levanto— y esa noche te voy a querer solo para mí— termine riéndome, pero Albert no se rio, por el contrario me miraba cada vez más serio

— ¿Solamente por esa noche?— yo me sonroje y no supe que decir

— Yo… no quise…— tartamudee, pero él me interrumpió tomándome de la cintura y acercándome más a su cuerpo, pude notar lo muy excitado que estaba

— Porque yo estoy pensando en muchas noches, muchas— y me beso, de nuevo esa noche estuvimos haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

La tarde estaba hermosa, el sol brillaba fuertemente el día de hoy y una suave brisa soplaba refrescando el ambiente. Era una lástima que no me hubiera podido quedar un rato mas con las chicas, habíamos ido al café de Archie a comer un par de helados y después las chicas se irían al salón de video juegos un rato más a divertirse, pero yo no pude. Y no me molestaría tanto si no fuera porque la culpa la tenía la maldita fiesta de caridad de mi abuela, ya era viernes, la fiesta era hoy y tenía que irme a casa y empezarme a preparar para esta noche, definitivamente era una pena.

Escuche unas risas atrás de mí que me llamaron la atención, estaba a punto de girarme cuando reconocí la más estridente de todas, la de Susana, ella y su grupo de amigas venían caminando atrás mío a solo un par de pasos de distancia, así que ignorándolas y tratando de disimular que no las había reconocido seguí caminando tranquila, aunque en verdad era molesto escucharlas reír.

— Susana, ¿Pero que no es esa la ex de tu novio?— escuche hablar a Karen

— ¿Ah, sí? No lo sé, nunca recuerdo a la gente insignificante— dijo mientras soltaba su típica risa estridente, las demás rieron también— Aunque ella debe estar bastante al tanto de mí, imagina los celos que debe sentir la pobre al pensar que Terry es todo mío. ¿Ahora donde va a encontrar alguien que le preste atención? Si Terry estuvo con ella, era solo para darme celos y así conquistarme, ¡pobre niña ilusa!— y de nuevo se escucharon las risas, era obvio que sabían que estaba escuchando, pero esa era su única intensión, molestarme, lo que me daba mucha lástima, pues no lo estaban logrando

— Según me contaron, increíblemente se casó— comento Johan

— Lo más seguro es que se habrá casado con algún viejo desesperado y a punto de morir, solamente alguien así podría fijarse en una cosa como ella— Definitivamente las palabras de Karen estaban empezando enojarme ¿Quién demonios se creían? No eran más que unas zorras insoportables que no tenían el más mínimo respeto por sí mismas y en lo único que pensaban eran en ropa, uñas arregladas y sexo. Pero no les daría el gusto de molestarme, no les prestare más atención

Estaba a punto de cruzar en una esquina aun con sus risas resonando en mis oídos cuando escuche el ruido de un motor y el rechinar de unas llantas al frenar sobre el asfalto, me gire a ver que era y no lo podía creer, ¡Era Albert! Estaba en su motocicleta y tenia puesto un estupendo traje de motociclista que lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que era. Pude escuchar claramente la exclamación de sorpresa a mis espaldas. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

— ¿Desea ir a alguna parte mujer hermosa?— dijo luego de quitarse el casco

— ¡Albert!— dije acercándome a él y colgándole los brazos al cuello dándole un efusivo abrazo, definitivamente era mi héroe, siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— Vine a buscarte para llevarte a casa, no puedo permitir que mi esposa ande sola en la ciudad cuando yo puedo llevarla y traerla cuando ella quiera— dijo pasándome un brazo por la cintura correspondiendo a mi abrazo

— No seas exagerado— reí, él me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

— La verdad es que salí temprano de la empresa, pase a buscarte al café de Archie pero justo habías salido, así que imagine que aun estarías yendo… Sube, así llegaremos más rápido y tendremos más tiempo para prepararnos para esta noche— dijo dándome un segundo casco, yo no lo dude ni un segundo y subí, cuando arrancamos pude ver por el espejo de la moto que las zorras nos miraban sorprendidas, no lo pude evitar y volví a sonreír… ¿Así que un viejo desesperado y a punto de morir? ¡Ha! Albert es totalmente lo contrario.

— ¡Albert, Candy! Qué bueno que ya están aquí— dijo hipócritamente mi abuela cuando llegamos a la fiesta, siempre era igual, frente a los demás yo era su nieta adorada, era obvio que ahora fingiría que éramos su familia adorada, la fiesta estaba rodeada de sus socios y por ningún motivo mostraría otra cosa que no fuera felicidad ante los demás

— Hola Abuela, señor Mac Gregor, señor Stevens— salude cortésmente a los socios más importantes de la empresa

— Un gusto verte Candy—saludo Stevens dándome un beso en la mejilla

— Vaya Albert, ¿Quién lo diría? Te casaste con la nieta de Elroy, y puedo decir que ha sido tu mejor elección— dijo amablemente Mac Gregor— se ha convertido en toda una hermosa mujer— dijo de nuevo haciéndome sonrojar, Albert sonrió y los saludo amigablemente, ellos dos habían sido los que se habían encargado de enseñarle a Albert todo lo relacionado con la empresa

— Vas a tener que estar muy atento, más de uno va a estar interesado en robarte a tan preciada joya— fue ahora el turno de Stevens de hacerme avergonzar

— Tendré los ojos bien abiertos— comento Albert mientras me abrazaba, mi abuela solo nos miraba disimuladamente con el ceño fruncido

Esta noche me había empeñado en cambiar mi estilo, aunque no era un cambio muy brusco había querido vestirme más elegante y parecer algo más madura, mi cabello lo había recogido por completo dejando unos pocos risos sueltos en algún lado, me había comprado un vestido negro ajustado hasta la rodilla, de cuello en ve pero con un escote pronunciado en la espalda, zapatos negros con taco aguja y levemente maquillada con el fin de no cambiar al extremo, las chicas habían estado de acuerdo con el atuendo y Albert también me había dado su aprobación. Así que lo más seguro es que mi abuela estuviera molesta porque yo no tenía expresión de angustia ante la fiesta como las veces anteriores.

Estuvimos conversando con bastante gente, y hablando especialmente de la empresa y de negocios, el tipo de personas que asisten a estos eventos son realmente aburridas, nadie tenía un tema de conversación interesante, pero como me lo había prometido, no le iba a dar el gusto a mi abuela de que me viera pasándola mal, así que tratando de entender un poco de lo que hablaban me integre en cada conversación y así se fue pasando la noche.

— ¡Oh Albert!— se escuchó después de un rato, sentí que Albert se tensaba a mi lado y apretaba el agarre de mi mano desesperado, no lo pude evitar y solté una risita, él me dio una mirada de reproche— No os imagináis lo feliz que me hace verte aquí— si había algo que me molestaba de esta mujer más que sus fallidas cirugías estéticas, era el estúpido y falso acento y ese chillante tono de voz que usaba siempre para llamar la atención, ella creía que se veía sofisticada, pero la verdad solo hacia el ridículo

— Eliza que gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado?— saludo él de manera cortes pero con su rostro algo rígido

— Estupendamente, acabo de volver de unas merecidas vacaciones, tenéis que ir a visitar New York, es un lugar maravilloso, te rejuvenece completamente, aunque como vos podéis ver yo aun estoy muy joven— y yo imagino que se fue a New York a operarse otra vez, por eso se sentía rejuvenecida, pero se veía totalmente lo contrario. Eliza estaba a punto de agarrarse del brazo de Albert pero se dio cuenta por fin de mi presencia y se detuvo— ¡Oh perdonad mi mala educación! No sabía que habíais venido en compañía de un familiar ¿Es acaso vuestra hermana?— esta mujer en verdad que es irritante

— No, nada de eso, déjame presentártela, Eliza ella es Candy Andry, mi esposa— la insoportable mujer abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que le había dado algún paro cardiaco, pero al final tomo un poco de compostura y sonrió falsamente

— Mucho gusto señora Eliza— dije tendiéndole mi mano

— Por favor querida, solo Eliza, aun soy muy joven— yo sonreí triunfal, y como le había dicho a Albert, esta noche dejaría muy claro para quien él estaba disponible y al parecer funciono, pues tan rápido como vino, se fue

— Bueno, os dejo, hay alguien más a quien deseo saludar, un placer señora Andry— Albert suspiro aliviado, yo de nuevo reí ante su exageración

— No te burles por favor Candy, esa mujer me pone los pelos de punta, nunca se da por vencida, aunque al parecer la espantaste— yo sonreí y le cruce los brazos al cuello

— Yo solo cumplí con lo prometido, esta noche nadie se te va a acercar— Albert nos guío en la posición en la que estábamos hasta la pista de baile y empezó a moverse suavemente al compás de la música

— En realidad si lo piensas con detenimiento, he sido yo el que ha tenido que hacer ese trabajo, estoy harto de tener que aclararle a los hombres que no estás disponible y viniste conmigo, todos han estado pendientes de ti todo el tiempo, y creo que después de todo no los puedo culpar, esta noche estas muy hermosa— yo me sonroje

— Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo Albert, aunque siempre lo estas, pero hoy en especial tu también has estado llamando la atención de todas las damas de la fiesta, si no es por mis miradas de disgusto ya se te habrían lanzado la mayoría—

— ¿Celosa?— me pregunto sonriendo provocativamente

— Si, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho?— respondí algo molesta, él sonrió y me dio un ligero beso

— Pero a mí no me interesan, solo hay una mujer que tiene permitido hacerlo y ha sido la única que no ha querido intentar nada esta noche— dijo mirándome fijamente y con expresión muy seria, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez no es que no quiera, si no que es demasiado tímida para hacerlo?— Albert me apretó más contra él y su mano empezó a vagar por el escote en mi espalda, la piel se me puso de gallina

— Pues no debería, no sabes cómo me gustaría que por lo menos hiciera el intento, yo no la desilusionaría rechazándola— la excitación me llego de golpe, y estoy absolutamente segura que él está en las mismas condiciones

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que si yo en este preciso instante te pido que hagamos el amor, me complacerías?— pregunte sintiéndome más animada y atrevida

— Te complacería fielmente— su mirada se torno oscura, oscura por el deseo, yo solté el aire que sin saber estaba conteniendo

— Entonces… hazme el amor Albert, porque me muero porque estemos juntos ahora mismo— me dio un leve beso en los labios y luego se acerco a mi oído y susurro

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? Porque de verdad estoy más que dispuesto a complacerte— y de nuevo sentí un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo

— Creo que no llegaremos lo suficientemente rápido, tengo una mejor idea— dije pensando exactamente en lo que haríamos y tomando a Albert de la mano y tratando de pasar desapercibidos lo guíe entre la gente hasta nuestro próximo destino


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**HACIENDO TÚ SUEÑO REALIDAD**

**By Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diez**

— ¿Tu antigua habitación?— me pregunto sonriendo cuando estuvimos a solas en mi antigua recamara

— Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió— y sin esperar más lo bese, estuvimos así largo rato hasta que nos separamos buscando un poco de aire

— Candy— hablo de repente muy serio— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— yo simplemente asentí curiosa— ¿Te gusta hacer el amor conmigo?— yo me desconcerté un poco y a la vez también me ruborice

— No entiendo porque lo preguntas—

— Solo responde, te gusta o no—

— Creo que no hace falta preguntar Albert, durante este tiempo pienso que se ha notado bastante que me gusta mucho— definitivamente estaba tan roja como una fresa, él sonrío un poco

— ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Por qué me gusta hacer el amor contigo?— él asintió, porque te amo, hubiera querido responder, pero aun no tenía el valor— no sé porque me haces todas estas preguntas, pero si es importante para ti saber la respuesta te puedo decir que me gusta hacer el amor contigo porque nunca antes había experimentado una sensación tan maravillosa, y no quiero que pienses que hablo de lo físico solamente, es algo que no te puedo explicar con palabras, pero cuando estamos juntos siento algo diferente, siento que estamos conectados de una manera muy especial, como si tú me entendieras a la perfección y como si yo pudiera comprender exactamente lo que quieres— respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo— no sé que más te puedo decir, porque sinceramente es inexplicable—

— No es necesario que me digas mas nada— dijo acariciando mi rostro— ¿sabes? Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras la típica niña rica y mimada que solo tenía que pedir algo y lo tendría todo a sus pies, por eso la primera vez que hablamos te trate de manera tan fría, se puede decir que me deje llevar de mis prejuicios, me cerré y no te di la oportunidad de demostrarme tu forma de ser. Pero poco a poco y cuando empecé a saber un poco mas de ti me di cuenta que estaba absolutamente equivocado, pero provocar una pelea contigo se me hacía mucho más divertido que tratar de hablarte de manera normal, me encantaba verte enojada y era tan fácil hacerlo que no podía estar cerca de ti sin provocarte intencionalmente—

Albert empezó a caminar hacia la cama dándome ligeros besos en el cuello, cuando sentí mis pies chocar con el borde de la cama él me recostó suavemente en ella mientras se acomodaba arriba mío sin dejarme caer todo su peso.

— Pero aunque siempre buscaba la forma de pelear contigo— continuo mirándome a los ojos— siempre supe que eras una chica estupenda y siempre imagine que él hombre que estaría contigo algún día sería muy afortunado de tener a una mujer como tú, una mujer llena de amor y de inocencia— no sé porque Albert me está diciendo todo esto, pero mi corazón en estos momentos esta galopando tan rápidamente temo que temo que pueda pararse de repente— y ya que por un acuerdo entre nuestros abuelos fue que tú te entregaste a mí la primera vez, no dejo de preguntarme ¿Cuál ha sido ese motivo que te ha llevado a repetirlo y disfrutarlo? Porque yo puedo sentir cuanto lo disfrutas Candy— dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos, unos ojos nublados por el deseo— te puedo asegurar que cada fibra de mi ser sabe cuándo estas al límite y egoístamente me fascina saber que soy yo quien te hace sentir tan bien, porque yo también me siento de la misma forma cuando estamos juntos— de repente me llene de sentimiento y no soportaba mas, tenía que decírselo

— Albert, si me gusta tanto estar contigo es porque yo te…— la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

— ¡Vaya! Parece que por lo menos si dedican su tiempo a hacer lo que deben— era mi abuela, ambos nos sorprendimos al verla, pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos del lugar

— ¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta abuela?— no me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta, hasta que vi la expresión en su cara, Albert se levantó y me ayudo a hacerlo a mi también

— ¡Eres una insolente Candy! Para empezar esta es mi maldita casa y para terminar se supone que ustedes tenían que estar abajo con los demás invitados, y no aquí revolcándose como dos amantes vulgares, ya todo el mundo se fue y estuvieron preguntando por ustedes pues no se despidieron de nadie, me hicieron pasar vergüenza con semejante muestra de mala educación— lo único que le importa es su apariencia ante los demás

— ¿Y no se supone que eso es para lo único para lo que me case con Albert? ¿No deberías estar feliz porque al menos estoy cumpliendo con el maldito acuerdo?— no sé de donde saque el valor, pero no aguantaba más los comentarios hirientes de mi abuela, ella ya no tenía derecho a reprocharme absolutamente nada. Mi abuela frunció el ceño disgustada

— Y puedo ver que no estás nada mortificada de cumplirlo, no parece que te hubieran prácticamente obligado a hacerlo, te veo bastante sumisa—

— Lo que a ti te molesta es que no esté sufriendo ¿No es así? Estarías más que feliz de comprobar que soy desdichada ¿O me equivoco? Pero ¿Sabes qué? Es todo lo contrario, y si el abuelo estuviera vivo ya le habría dado las gracias, no sabes lo feliz que soy fuera de esta casa, pues aunque tú pensabas que odiaba a Albert y que no lo soportaba, de nuevo te equivocaste, ¿Pues sabes? ¡Me encanta!—

— ¡Eres una zorra!— mi abuela levanto la mano para golpearme, pero antes de que lo hiciera Albert me había jalado tras suyo y había detenido a mi abuela

— No te atrevas ni a pensarlo Elroy— dijo soltando su mano— no voy a permitir ni que la toques—

— No te metas Albert, esto no es asunto tuyo—

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en decirme la misma estupidez? Pero me extraña viniendo de ti, eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber que ni loco te voy a permitir que sigas insultando a Candy—

— ¿No me digas que ahora y de repente te nació el amor por la inútil de mi nieta?— comento despectiva

— Eso es algo que no te importa Elroy— Albert estaba serio y disgustado

— No me hagan reír, es de lo más estúpido, ¿Ahora resulta que después de que los obligan a estar juntos, se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro? ¡Son patéticos!— dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos mientras hablaba, se nota que estaba enojada

— Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa en lo más mínimo— dijo y me tomo de la mano— será mejor que nos vayamos Candy, no quiero permanecer un segundo más en esta casa, y de ahora en adelante Elroy, solamente nos relacionaremos para hablar temas de la empresa— mi abuela empezó a reír, nosotros caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta

— Candy, tal vez tú si quieras quedarte unos minutos más— dijo cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la casa, yo me gire sin comprender y vi bajar a mi abuela por las escaleras con algo colgando de sus manos. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ella volvió a reír— Es exactamente lo que piensas— yo me llene de rabia, esta mujer en verdad era muy cruel

— ¿Por qué demonios tú tienes el crucifijo de mi madre?— grite llena de rabia

Después de la muerte de mi madre, nunca lo había vuelvo a ver, era una especie de collar de oro en forma de cruz, era un regalo de mi abuela paterna hacia mi madre, Rosemary la cuidaba como un tesoro y después de morir la busque por todas partes pero nunca la encontré, estuve deprimida muchos días porque yo misma lo consideraba un tesoro y no podía creer que fuera mi abuela quien lo tuviera todo este tiempo.

— ¿Acaso esta baratija es importante? Estaba a punto de tirarla a la basura, de solo verla me dan nauseas—

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Devuélvemela! Tú no tienes derecho a tenerla— ella volvió a reír— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala? ¿Acaso no sientes pena por los demás? Eres tan egoísta ¡No tienes corazón!— volví a gritar fuera de mí

— Los que piensas en los demás son personas débiles y estúpidas, yo soy una persona inteligente y sé que lo más importante en el mundo es uno mismo y lo que el dinero te puede comprar, esa maldita idea de amar al prójimo es la culpable de que la gente siempre te pisotee, ¡Y yo no voy a permitir que nadie pase sobre mí, por eso estoy en el lugar en el que me encuentro!— grito ella también

— Siempre sola y amargada— le dije disgustada y ahora bajando un poco la voz— ¿de qué te sirve todo el dinero y la posición que tienes si no lo puedes disfrutar? Nadie se acerca a ti porque nadie te quiere, las personas te odian y te desprecian, solo se te acercan personas hipócritas, interesadas en el dinero, espantas a todo el mundo, pero eso no me importa, si eres feliz así, bien por ti, vive y muere en tu soledad pero deja de intentar hacer infelices a otros y dame de una vez el crucifijo de mi madre— ella de nuevo furiosa

— Si la quieres, ¡pues ven por ella!—

Vi que levanto su mano con el crucifijo de mi madre en ella dispuesta a tirarla contra el suelo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo salí corriendo a detenerla, tome su mano justo antes de que soltara el crucifijo y tironee tratando de quitárselo, pero mi abuela hizo lo mismo haciéndome forcejear con ella, de repente sentí que por fin lograba quitarle el crucifijo, pero la fuerza con la que estaba jalando fue mayor y empecé a caer mientras veía a mi alrededor todo moverse lentamente. Mi abuela tenía una expresión de sorpresa y nervios, mientras que Albert corría desesperado a mi lado con cara de terror y gritando cosas que no pude escuchar bien, pues antes de caer completamente al suelo sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la vista se me ennegreció para después sentir el segundo impacto contra el piso.

— ¡Candy!— fue lo último que escuche antes de caer rendida en la inconsciencia

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que me despertara sintiéndome completamente confundida, la luz blanca del lugar me hizo parpadear un par de veces pues aun no podía ver nada con nitidez.

— ¡Candy despertaste!— escuche esa voz tan familiar, cuando por fin pude enfocar bien vi a Albert parado a mi lado tomando mi mano derecha con una expresión de preocupación increíble— ¿Te sientes bien?— dijo nervioso

— Albert, ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está mi abuela?— pregunte al recordar el incidente

— Estamos en el hospital, cuando estaban forcejeando te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza con una mesa, caíste inconsciente de inmediato, así que te traje aquí, llevas inconsciente un par de horas… y en cuanto a tu abuela, ni siquiera la menciones, antes de irme le deje bien claro un par de cosas, no creo que te vuelva a molestar nunca más en su vida y más le vale que no lo haga, porque la próxima vez no la cuenta— explico enojado pero después me abrazo con delicadeza— Me preocupaste mucho Candy— me dijo en el oído, yo le sonreí

— Perdón, no era mi intención hacerlo—

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— volvió a preguntarme mirándome atentamente

— Me duele un poco la cabeza—

— Dame un minuto llamo al médico— dijo y salió para volver segundos después con un doctor, el hombre me reviso unos segundos, me hizo un par de preguntas y anoto unas cuantas cosas más en su carpeta antes de hablar

— Bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse Señora Andry, el golpe solo genero una pequeña contusión pero no es nada grave ni traerá consecuencias, así que no se preocupen los dos se encuentran muy bien— dijo con semblante tranquilo

— ¿Los dos?— preguntamos Albert y yo a la misma vez, él aun estaba sentado a mi lado tomando mi mano

— ¿Acaso no lo sabían? Pues entonces déjenme darles la noticia y felicitarlos, Señora Andry está usted embarazada— mi corazón se detuvo

— ¿Embarazada?— pregunto Albert

— Si, tiene muy poco tiempo, por eso no se había notado ningún síntoma, les recomiendo que pidan una cita para empezar con el control necesario. Bueno si me disculpan tengo otro paciente que atender, buenas noches— y se marcho dejándonos solos. Yo aun no lo puedo creer, estoy embarazada, un hijo de Albert

— Vamos… a tener un bebé— fue lo primero que me salió ante la noticia— Creo que si lo analizamos bien, era más que lógico, todo este tiempo hemos estado juntos sin ninguna protección, después de todo esa era la parte más importante en el acuerdo, es la razón por la que pasamos por todo esto, lo principal era tener el bebé— Albert se levantó repentinamente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

— Candy, ¿estás segura de que este bebé ha sido la única razón por la que hemos estado juntos? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste hace unas horas? Sabes perfectamente que mientras hacíamos el amor en lo último en lo que pensamos fue en procrear, ese maldito acuerdo nunca pasó por nuestras cabezas, así que no lo hagas parecer como si hubiéramos estado juntos con el único motivo de embarazarte— dijo algo disgustado

— Perdona, no quise que sonara así, pero es que aun estoy algo impresionada, era más que obvio que en algún momento esto pasaría, pero afrontar los hechos no es lo mismo que imaginarlo, discúlpame Albert, no quise ofenderte, sabes bien que lo que dije hace rato lo dije de verdad— él me dio un pequeño beso

— Candy— me miro muy serio— se que este no es el lugar indicado, pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte— yo lo mire sin comprender— el motivo más importante por el que acepte casarme contigo no fue la empresa, aunque esa empresa ha sido lo único importante por mucho tiempo, la razón mayor por la que acepte fuiste tú— mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa— aunque te cueste creerlo acepte porque lo vi como mi única oportunidad para estar contigo… yo te amo Candy, te amo desde la primera vez que te conocí y aunque al principio lo negaba porque pensaba que eras una simple niña rica mas, luego lo admití rotundamente cuando fui descubriendo tu verdadera personalidad, por eso acepte casarme contigo, porque quería intentar ganarme tu amor poco a poco, quería demostrarte que yo puedo hacer tu sueño realidad, ese sueño de una familia junto al hombre que amas te lo puedo brindar yo Candy, sé que puedo hacerlo, solo tienes que confiar en mí— no lo pude evitar, lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo calle con un beso, al finalizar él me miro sorprendido

— ¡Eres un estúpido Albert!— dije sonriendo, él abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho antes? He estado todo este tiempo preocupándome por encontrar la forma para hacer que te enamoraras de mí y atormentándome porque no sabía si eras así de cariñoso y especial conmigo porque simplemente así es tu forma de ser o porque en verdad sentías algo por mí, me moría de terror imaginar que tú no fueras capaz de amarme como te amo yo a ti, porque, yo también te amo Albert, te amo con todo mi corazón, y no es necesario que intentes hacer nada, porque yo ya confió en ti, porque ya hiciste mi sueño realidad, ya tengo la familia que quería con el hombre al que amo, aunque tendremos que esperar un par de meses para ser literalmente una familia— reí— Pero es contigo con quien quiero vivir toda mi vida, ere el hombre de mis sueños, la persona que siempre busque—

— No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Candy— dijo abrazándome y besándome con amor, yo le correspondí realmente feliz de imaginar que después de todo lo que paso, por fin tenia a mi persona especial a mi lado— olvido darte algo— me dijo después de terminar el beso— toma, creo que esto terminara de hacerte más feliz— y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje saco el crucifijo de mi madre

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— pregunte feliz mientras abría el crucifijo y escuchaba su hermosa melodía

— Tú lo tenías, se lo quitaste a tu abuela y aun inconciente no la querías soltar, pero cuando por fin lo hiciste la guarde como un tesoro, imagine que te gustaría mucho saber que de nuevo es tuya— sonrió

— Gracias, era algo muy importante para mi madre, así que también lo es para mí, en el futuro se la regalare a nuestra hija—

— ¿Hija?— pregunto Albert sorprendido

— Si, no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que será una niña— él sonrío

— Me gusta mucho la idea, así que entonces será una mini Candy—

— Aunque un pequeño Albert tampoco estaría mal—

— Si quieres podemos tener otro después, es más, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa a practicar?—

— Me parece la idea más estupenda que he escuchado desde hace un rato, después de todo hoy fuimos interrumpidos— dije sonriéndole con malicia

— No te preocupes, esta vez ni la reina de Inglaterra nos interrumpe—

Y dándome otro beso me ayudo a levantar, minutos después salimos del hospital y como único destino teníamos, nuestra cama. Ahora que lo pienso las chicas se van a poner muy felices cuando les cuente lo del bebé y especialmente lo de Albert, esta vez seré yo quien las acose despernadamente para que me escuchen y sepan que mi amor es correspondido y que por fin mi sueño se ha hecho realidad. Pero todo eso tendrá que esperar, porque esta noche estoy disponible única y absolutamente solo para Albert, y no puedo dejar de sonreír al saber que él también es solo para mí.

**Fin**

Muchas gracias chicas por pasar a leer...


End file.
